Creation of Amoria
by griffenhawk
Summary: Amoria... there is no way a world could just pop out of the sky like that, no there is a background story to it. :UPDATE: Complete The story is finito hoped you like it.
1. Prologue

_Creation of Amoria_

Basically a short fanfiction based on the game Maplestory about how 'Amoria' came to be. Everything is strictly made up.

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory – the wonderful staff at Nexon do **

Prologue 

Dear Readers,

Amoria… there are many mysteries surrounding Amoria. Old men told tales to young children about how Amoria appeared, but it was mostly all made up just for entertainment… but who really knows how the great town of love really appeared? Only very few know.

Amoria was one part of Orbis. Where the 'Orbis Tower' now stands used to be where Amoria was, for you see, Orbis used to be a part of Victoria Island, you did not need a ship to get there, you could just travel there. Amoria was not known as 'Amoria' when it was part of Orbis but it was known as the 'Royal Grounds' for you see the whole Amoria used to be the **Royal City** home to King Orbis and Queen Ossyria's large family of servents and rich merchants.

King Orbis and Queen Ossyria were great leaders, smart thinking and very calm when it came to problems. They needed no excitement in there life at all, but there daughter Princess Amoria was quite different. The Princess longed for adventure. She would often sneak out of the palace and enter the grounds of Orbis to flirt with the everyday faeries and humans or even venture into the wilderness! She would often ignore her parents calls and would much rather dress in ordinary everyday clothes instead of the expensive luxurious clothes in which her parents gave her. What did a girl like her need with silk dresses? She would dress rip them while on her adventures! Yes… Princess Amoria was a wild one.

But… still, you must be wondering how Amoria came to be, well if you guessed that it had something to do with the Princess then you are correct, it does have something to do with the princess! But that is as far as I will tell you, read on to Chapter One to begin the tale of **_'The Creation of Amoria'_**.

Sincerely,

Griffen 


	2. The Princess

_**Creation of Amoria**_

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory – the wonderful people of Nexon own it**

Chapter 1 

"Princess! PRINCESS!" yelled a frustrated maid. She feverishly knocked on the locked door of the Princess's room but there was no answer. "Drat her! She got away!" growled the maid angrily to herself. _I'm getting too old for this…_ the maid thought glumly as she walked away to report to the King and Queen.

Meanwhile the Princess was giggling to herself as she climbed down the castle walls to walk among the people of Orbis. _Martha is getting to old! _ She thought giggling. Dropping onto the ground, the princess tied up her long flowing golden hair into a ponytail and looked at herself in a puddle of water and smiled. _Perfect! Just like a regular fairy!_ She thought happily, her pointed ears stuck out but she had no wings like most fairies did. That was because in the old days when fairy's and humans were at war, a young fairy named Oribus cut off his wings as a sign to show that he would fight for the humans. This startled the fairy's so much but in the end everything turned out well and the fairy's and humans lived in peace with Oribus as there king, through past generations if you wanted to marry the royal family you could not have wings but had to have pointed ears. It was a very hard at first to find someone to marry but after many generations, even some pure fairies were born without wings and some humans were born with pointed ears. It was a very long story to explain but everyone in Orbis knew it by heart.

As Amoria walked out of the Royal Grounds and into the bustling city of Orbis many people who knew her as Amy greeted her.

"Hello Amy!" said many shop keepers and other civilians; she waved back to all of them and flashed some sly grins to some handsome boys. Yes the princess was enjoying herself. Orbis was as usual bright and sunny, the stone walk ways were sparkling and clean and the fairies and humans walked along, talking, chatting, laughing. But even as Amoria watched she was not happy… everyone here was so boring. She had read in books around strong warriors, dangerous thieves and human spell casters called 'magicians'. In Orbis only fairy's and half bloods could perform magic, the occasional pure human could to, but apparently out of orbis anybody could perform magic! How the princess wished she could go into that strange world… but she couldn't.

"Whoa, watch it there Amy!" said a man as he was carrying boxes of many things such as nependeath honey and solid horns and other things. The princess merely smiled… but her mind was far away, day dreaming of strong warriors and magicians and the assassins, which didn't really kill anyone. As Amoria continued on to think about this she hadn't realized she had left the hustling, bustling village of Orbis and instead had entered the gardens where the pixies lived. The pixies and other monsters never attacked the residents of Orbis but everyday people went out into the gardens to find remains of the animals. It was a good thing actually, since the animal population increased by quite a lot each day, having a few dying here and there weren't that bad, as long as people from around Victoria Island didn't get too carried away.

The princess strolled along the garden and gasped when she spotted an outsider… the people of Orbis, especially the royal family were not allowed to have contact with the 'outsiders'. The members of the royal family weren't even allowed out of the royal palace. As Amoria eyed the strange outsider she thought that the man… looked like any other human. She watched as he killed the little pixies and shuddered, how gruesome! Immediately Amoria turned around and walked away, now she knew why coming in contact with outsiders was forbidden. It was the most gruesome thing she ever saw… to kill a pixie, such a holy creature.

"Where have you been princess? I have been looking all over for you!" Martha, Amoria's maid, said angrily.

"Oh you know Martha, here and there!" Amoria said brightly, she let her hair down and slipped on a dress just before Martha had managed to open the door.

"…Why can't you be like your parents? Why must you insist on running away!" Martha mumbled, but a hint of a smile played on her lips, truthfully, Martha couldn't think about what life would be like without Amoria always making her busy.

"Oh Martha!" Amoria said laughing.

"Oh, yes, you must be down for lunch, your parents are expecting you!" Martha said and she bustled the princess out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the dining room where the King and Queen sat.

"Amoria! What took you so long, my daughter!" said the queen quite formally. The queen was a very beautiful lady, long golden hair, wearing a small tiara and wearing a very fine dress and gloves.

"Yes, come now, sit and eat with us darling!" said the King, he was handsome as well with light blonde hair, bright blue eyes wearing what only a king would wear! (stupid pun, I know ).

Amoria just managed to smile and seat herself nicely as she picked up her cutlery she forced herself to act with manners. "I am sorry… mom-mother! Father… I was so caught up with watching the animals outside…" she said smiling as best she could. Her parents, who were quite gullible, believed there daughter completely. Martha gave a exasperated sigh, which she changed into a soft cough causing Amoria to glance her way and smile at her.

"Father… " Amoria started slowly, "Why are we forbidden… outside, while other people are allowed into our grounds?" Amoria asked innocently, her father sighed and her mother slowly stopped eating.

"…The people… of the outer world are… different. They enjoy killing helpless souls… and fight to obtain ultimate power… " her father said quietly. "Have you not seen them… ruthlessly slice up the monsters as if they were not? We, the fairy's slave over picking up the remains… true the population of animals do rise rapidly… they the animals are smart and know never to go over a certain population.… and they never did, until… they came…" whispered her father, although 'they' had come many years before her father was born, Amoria knew her father had come in contact with the 'others' and he had some… problems with them.

Ahh, my royal highness's the dessert has arrived!" Martha butted in, as the tension began to rise after the Kings silence. Everyone smiled, but Martha could tell everyone was still quite tense. "…I'd advise you never to mention it again…" Martha whispered to the princess, before serving the cake with a half-hearted smile.

"Ahh… Martha…" Amoria mumbled as she threw herself into her bed with a smile. "I just wish…" she whispered before turning to look at her caretaker. Amoria thought Martha was more of a mother then her own, real mother, the queen. "Well Martha, it is late and I wish to rest… you know the rules…" Amoria said, Martha nodded and left promptly, Amoria locked the doors and sealed it with an enchantment before sighing and throwing herself against her bed again and smiling, day dreaming again of the 'other' people.


	3. Mysterious Man and Deadly Gangs

_**Creation of Amoria**_

**Sorry for the late update . Lot of things happening.**

**I do not own Maplestory, but basically everything in this fanfic is kind of made up…**

_**Chapter 2 – Assassin!**_

As Amoria slept that night, all was silent except for a creeping dark figure inside the palace walls. Where were the pixies and the kitty's that were supposed to stop intruders? They didn't even notice him! Who was he… and where was he going?

Amoria woke up to the faint rustle of wind. _Strange…_ she thought. Had she not locked the window? And she sat up and rubbed her eyes she gasped in shock to see a man standing at her open window grinning, through the moonlight she could just barely see his looks. He had light skin and dark brown hair with a scar running down his left eye. He wore a black cloth vest and baggy blue jeans with strange red shoes that didn't make a sound. He wore a ragged cape and a strange red thing on his hand and black gloves. Immediately Amoria knew who this was, he was the outsider she had seen just that morning killing those poor pixies. Immediately anger filled her and she stood up, throwing aside her bed sheets, her thin night gown made her shiver against the cold night.

"You vile thief! What business do you have here? How did you get here? How could you stand killing those poor beings?" she said angrily, feeling anger pump through her veins but beneath the anger she held a strange curiosity. The man seemed quite handsome and how did he get in side the palace anyways? She waved those thoughts away and was surprised to hear a soft laugh and see the man grinning. He had a much lighter voice then she had thought and sounded no older then a teenager of 17!

"Please…. You calling those Pixies peaceful? They would've killed me for gods sake! Just cause they're peaceful to you faeries don't mean they're peaceful to use outsiders!" The guy said grinning, his grin enchanted Amoria just as her smile enchanted many other people. "What? Too shocked to speak your princess?" he said laughing still coming closer, and closer until he blocked out the light of the moon, he closed the window, his feet making no noise against the soft carpet.

Amoria who wasn't so easily frightened bristled in anger, closing her hands into fists and threateningly spoke. "Do not… DO NOT COME ANY… closer…" she said whispering dangerously, she had experienced fights with gangs and thieves and she was ready for anything, even still, she eyed the mans sharp dagger hanging on his belt wearily. She did not falter at his grin and stood ground, punching him in the jaw hard so that the man fell back gripping the side of his mouth in shock and… pain?!

"Y-You hit me?" he said surprised massaging his draw, the strange brown haired man tried not to wince and show that the blow hurt him but it didn't work. He winced and gripped his jaw, it was swelling surprisingly. "Geeze, what type of princess hits a guy?" he murmured standing up, but he didn't take any step closer mumbling under his breath, rubbing his jaw. "What's your problem lady? I wasn't' actually gonna do anything, just wanted to see who you were!" he grumbled, turning away he looked around the room still clutching his jaw.

"W-What?" she whispered, still not lowering her fists.

"I saw you watching me and then I saw you run…I knew you must be a resident or fairy of Orbis, I just wanted to meet you, I mean you looked pretty terrified… so I followed you around…."he murmured still massaging his jaw, he didn't move. "I didn't know you were a princess and only sneaked up here to say 'hi'… " he murmured frowning.

"Why would you take interest in me?" Amoria asked wearily, her anger and fear ebbing away, her arms slowly lowering down to her side but still balled up into fists.

"Cause, I've never seen a fairy and I thought you looked really beautiful…" he murmured very quietly, Amoria could sense the man was blushing, it was one of those fairy things.

"Y-You what…." She mumbled, but she heard it all to clearly. "Well… now you've seen me, now… get out! What type of respectable man tries to woo a lady, especially a princess AND a fairy by sneaking into there room at night?" she said trying to sound angry but it didn't really work, instead she sound highly amused. The boy must be at least 2 years older then her and she took interest in meeting the first outsider, he seemed quite honest and kind. Much kinder then many of the fairies and humans in Orbis which actually shocked her a bit. "What's your name?" she asked finally, seeing the guy wasn't moving.

"I'd rather keep that a secret…" he murmured, not massaging his jaw anymore, he looked out the window and swore, although Amoria didn't know what swearing was and had no idea what the word he said meant, she chose to ignore it. "Sorry, I have to go… I'll uh… see you later…" he murmured hurrying out the window and jumping with incredible speed and height away from the palace. Amoria stood at her balcony for a long time, she stood there until the sun rose high into the sky and until Martha knocked on the door and demanded the princess to awake.

"What's on your mind now? Not dreaming of sneaking out again are you…" Martha murmured… but Amoria took no notice, she was still thinking of the strange brown haired boy she had met and smiled. He was a nice boy and she wondered if she could see him again, but then bit her lip. What if her parents found out…. What would Martha do? What would the whole Orbis do? The thought scared her.

"M-Martha…" Amoria stuttered, she was afraid but her caretaker was the only one she trusted. "What would happen if… people found out…. Um… that… well… " she murmured her voice getting quieter and quieter. "W-What… would happen if… if… people f-found out… that…. I … er… hung out with a…. " she paused again unsure of what to say and then finally said, "A… well…. You know… outsider…" she murmured quietly turning away avoiding Martha's gaze. She could hear Martha had stopped all movement and that scared her for Martha only stopped doing her work when something Amoria said really bothered her. "Well, I was just wondering… since I saw and outsider and what if people thought well…" she stuttered, getting more nervous by the second.

"W-Well…" Martha started, she started folding Amoria's clothes again to, "Well… aside from the Royal House being quite embarrassed, you would be…" Martha stopped and looked at Amoria with sad pleading eyes that made the princess want to cry and tell Martha everything… but… she knew she couldn't. "You would be banished… from Orbis forever… thrown out, possibly you could find homage in the fairy's of Ellinia but… " Martha murmured bitterly. Amoria nodded sadly, the fairies of Ellinia and Orbis did not get along with each other well at all. Especially after the big disagreement. Suddenly Martha stopped folding and grabbed the princess on the shoulder, "Do not get involved in that boy!" Martha said, but instead of sounding stern, she sounded fearful, "I do not know what would happen if you would be banished… the whole kingdom would fall!" Martha whispered, were tears coming to her caretakers eyes?

"Martha… W-.." Amoria paused half wanting to lie and then she sighed. "I am sorry Martha but…" she murmured looking away and out her window into the distant lands. She heard Martha sigh and mutter something but Amoria took no notice as she fiddled with her finger, her parents began worrying about her that day, she never left her room and took to looking out the window for extended periods of time. Late that afternoon, Amoria snuck out into the city again, but she did not feel as awake and energetic as normal, she shuffled down the street, and people murmured behind her back, some asked her what was wrong and she didn't answer.

While walking, Amoria took no notice of where she was going and was surprised to find herself so far out into the gardens, but before she could come back she hard laughter. Three pairs of laughter coming from 2 men and 1 woman. "Who's there?" she asked dangerously, her fists held up, three figures appeared from the gardens.

"Hello there darling…" said the lady, she had flaming red hair, long and swirling around, she was accompanied by two strong thick men, they were outsiders and looked dangerous. Amoria gulped and knew she could not win… but… she could try. Sadly, before the princess could do anything, the lady whipped out a rope and tied her up with amazing speed. "You're not going to try any of your stupid fairy magic!" she said dangerously, before smiling sweetly again. "We saw our friend follow you… probably your magic… where did you take him?" she said icily, her crimson red lips so close to Amoria's cheek that the princess tried edging away.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about!" she murmured, could that nice man be one of these people? Now way! Amoria thought to herself, _Impossible!_ But was it really? She didn't know, and before she could think any more the men held two daggers to her throat, sharp and dangerous.

"Talk or die…" the men grunted viciously, they looked like to ugly baboons!

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Amoria yelled struggling, the men sneered but didn't slice. Amoria struggled, she was yelling to noone, no pixies were nearby, where were they? She whistled, nothing. The whip restricted the use of magic… for once in her life, fear erupted inside the Princess's body and she cried. To bring a fairy to tears was a horrible thing, the ultimate act of cruelty… but obviously these specific outsiders were to stupid and cruel to care. "Please…" she murmured, her energy had left her through her tears, her long dangling blond hair now dirty and tangled and her beautiful face, red and puffy. She looked evil.

"Let her down!" A voice said angrily, it sounded so familiar… but Amoria was to sad to think… when tears came out of a fairy it took part of there soul out of them to. She heard a cold sneer and a cackle.

"Oh… so you're safe huh?" said the woman, "My mistake… well she's already in ruin, lets kill her boys!" the lady said evily.

"I said put her down Synthia!" growled the voice, the woman's laugh faltered and she glared.

"Why should I?" she asked menacingly.

"Cause I told you to!" the other voice said equally menacing.

"Get him Durge!" mumbled Synthia as if bored, but hatred filled her voice, one of her captives let go of her, but Amoria barely registered that in her mind as she felt her life slip away.

A struggle a burst of outrage from Synthia as a loud thud dropped towards the ground. "You…" she said threateningly, but before the woman could do anything, the strange man who had saved Amoria took the fairy away and disappeared. A yell of outrage could be heard to the garden and Martha stood up in fright, she knew something had happened to Amoria but what?


	4. The Shadowzen

_**ShadowZen Slayers**_

**Alright sorry for the long update – um, ya. **

**Disclaimer: I, in no way own the game Maplestory but I do own all the characters**

Amoria was carried by a tall man, he had dark messy hair and cold dark eyes. He wore strange black clothes with blue collars and cuffs and buttons. He wore a strange device on his hand, similar to Darren's and had a strange wrist guard on his arm. He entered a small clearing in the garden and lay Amoria down on the soft grass, sitting cross-legged, his hands put together in a praying position he waited.

Darren quickly sped through the garden as fast as possible. He zoomed by looking like a dark blur, trying to avoid as many monsters as possible, he was going so fast he barely noticed the old lady fairy that had just appeared before him, immediately he stopped and toppled over, his invisibility disappearing. Standing up, Darren noticed the blue wings and the old outfit, who was this fairy and what was she doing out of town?

"Who are you, what are you doing here speeding through the gardens?" the old lady asked, she seemed worried but not about him, Darren know that. Who was this lady, he needed to get away quick.

"That's none of your business old fairy, I am in a hurry, now please if you could…" Darren said but was cut of with a sharp glare, fairy magic! He felt a invisible hand close his throat, he didn't struggled.

"Answer me… I am looking for someone and I know of the 'Shadowzen' group young man, I also know you are in it and that you have met my princess before!" the old fairy said threateningly, obviously old fairies were much stronger than younger fairies. "Do not struggle, tell me and I shall let you free…" Martha said warningly. Darren didn't struggled but he didn't answer, he gasped silently as he felt the hand squeeze tighter and finally he nodded.

"I am Darren… I'm… kind of a co-leader to the group, I am very good friends with the boss… yes I have met the Princess and I heard that my friends were torturing a fairy they had found… I know most fairies don't wander out here so I just guessed it was the princess…" Darren paused gasping as the hand disappeared. "My boss contacted me and told me he had saved the fairy…" he paused as Martha began to speak.

"Your boss saved…?" she asked questioningly.

"Well yes… you see, we are not actually fairy slayers, it's just that the boss's sister enjoys torture and after killing her first fairy she got addicted… ever since we've been trying to stop her but it's been kind of hard… she has… well friends… " Darren murmured, he glanced at Martha, she wasn't going to speak so he continued on from where he left off. "Anyways, my boss is very strong so he saved… well the fairy his sister was torturing and told me to come to a clearing in the garden… that's where I am heading now…" Darren murmured, the old fairy seemed to be thinking.

"I will take you, I have a feeling I know where this clearing is, many fairies cannot, but I can teleport, it is a skill I learned from a wandering magician… now come, hold my hand!" Martha said, Darren grabbed the old caretakers hand, and disappeared.

---

Amoria woke up, she was staring at the sky and immediately fear gripped her, she felt weak but she knew she was safe. She sat up and noticed the strange dark haired man, she gasped and fell back frightened.

"I shall not hurt you, young Princess.." the man answered his voice sounded young but wise.

"What… are you going to do with me?" she asked nervously.

"I saved you… stay here, they are looking for you…" he said. His eyes were closed he was meditating.

"I see…" Amoria murmured, more to herself. Suddenly she heard a rustle near the bushes, the man did not stir but said instead, "So… you have come… and with a guest…" Amoria glanced around and spotted the man he had seen last night and… Martha?

"M-Martha?" she whispered, her caretaker noticed Amoria and ran to the princess. "It is you! Oh, Martha I am so sorry!" Amoria said, tears streaming out of her eyes as she hugged her caretaker.

"It is all right dear… quite all right, I should have warned you in the first place… but I didn't knowing you…" Martha murmured silently, noticing the man meditating she sighed. "Thank you… for saving the princess…" Martha murmured bowing.

"You need not bow to me fairy… fairies are holy creatures and deserve respect…" the man said, his eyes open he was standing now and he was surprisingly tall. He bowed down, one knee on the ground, one leg up. "I am honored to finally see a fairy from Orbis… the sacred town. I understand…" he said nodding at Darren, "that my friend Darren has already been inside the city. I am sorry for his disrespect but he is a curious man…" then he looked at Amoria, "I am sorry for my sisters… cruelty, she is, unlike me, very much into torture…" the man murmured. Amoria merely nodded, and kept glancing at Darren who glanced at her once grinned at her and then focused on the man.

"You are a wise man… young you may be, but your mind is filled with vast knowledge…" Martha murmured…"Slain of the Shadowzen…" Martha said, "I have heard many tales of your great deeds… " Martha whispered. Slain merely nodded, Amoria said nothing still in quite a shock. Martha looked at Amoria and smiled, "I think it is time you headed back home… " the old caretaker whispered, with one last nod to Slain and Darren she disappeared Amoria in hand, just before a loud angry woman came charging into the clearing.

"Why?! Why do you take away your sisters happiness?" the woman said angrily, her red hair swirling around her, she wore a bandana with a skull on it and strange clothing and carried a long red whip in her hand. Her two thugs were behind her glaring.

"…Because you are unworthy of happiness and I am ashamed to be a brother of such a vile beast!" Slain said quietly, meeting his sisters eye without fear but mere calm. Darren stood beside Slain with a face masked from emotion.

When the woman saw Darren she smiled as sweetly as she could, "Darren… honey… how could you stay with him! He is so mean to his own-" she was cut off by an angry retort.

"He is way nicer then you! He doesn't hurt innocent beings and helpless people!" Darren said angrily.

"Innocent? Fairies are not innocent they're evil little-" again she was cut off.

"Enough Cynthia, I do not need your mindless babble!" Slain said calmly, but his eyes were dangerous. Cynthia gulped and backed away, venom in her voice.

"You shall here from me brother! The Shadowzen group is now mine!" she said hotly before turning and leaving, Slain and Darrren sat down on the grass, Slain meditating and Darren… looking towards the Orbis Palace, late that night, he slipped away from the camp and headed towards the palace to see Amoria again, why who knew, maybe he was put on some sort of spell. While Darren headed towards the Palace, Amoria waited by the balcony, she wanted to talk to the guy again… what was his name? She didn't remember but she smiled thinking about him.


	5. Midnight Chat

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**So you've basically realized I take ages to update haven't you? Well… maybe it's lack of enthusiasm… if you can't seem to find this story any more, I probably deleted it, I do this a lot, just a warning in advance**

**Chapter 4**

Amoria stood on her balcony, her blue night gown twirling around her. The light night breeze was refreshing compared to the stifling hot rooms of the palace. The moon was high up in the sky, large and round looking down on the young fairy with a smile. The stars twinkled, ahh… it was so nice to be out here. She looked down at the palace grounds to where the pixies swarmed around, she smiled as she saw the large 'Grandpa Pixie' she called it. The little kitties that ran around the garden were now sleeping… but she saw another figure creeping around the wall. She smiled guessing who it was.

"Hello Princess!" Darren grinned as he crept up behind the princess and tapped her shoulder. He was preparing for a small scream but was instead greeted by a smile.

"Hello there! I was expecting you!" Darren was not expecting this and his features faltered for a second, his mouth hanging open in … surprise? Then he grinned again as she laughed.

"You're good…" he said casually and looked around leaning on the railing of the balcony looking at the sky. "This looks so peaceful… so nice, where I came from, Kerning City, you can see no sky…" he said sounding slightly sad.

"Really?" the young princess said shocked.

"Yep… oh, I'm Darren by the way," the young thief turned, smiling a toothy smile. "I'm a… " he paused… "a… I'm a… well, an assassin but!" he said before Amoria could but in, she didn't, she already knew about the strange assassins that did not kill. "I'm a good assassin, I don't kill people… " he said waiting for a reaction he got none. "Hello? Did you hear?" he said nervously.

"Oh… Martha, that old fairy from before, has told me all about… the other world," Amoria murmured slightly, glancing far away to the forest of Ellinia where the 'banished' fairies lay.

"I see…" Darren answered.

"What's it like out there? Where monsters seem to attack you, and where people can shoot flaming arrows that explode and where warriors can make the ground shake… and of course you sneaky assassins and bandits…" Amoria said grinning. Her voice though, seemed far off, as if she were dreaming about a land full of bliss. "I want to go there, to see that world… " she said finally. Darren said nothing, he was to entranced by her elegant beauty and felt himself blush when she turned to look at him. He was glad of the darkness.

"Well… it's really cool I guess, you meet lots of interesting people and you can do whatever you want in life and no one will care. There are many things to do and you get to see many creatures. Sometimes we can team up to kill a certain monster that's really strong… sometimes we can just lay around and hang out with friends. We help a lot of people out to by collecting things from those … well… monsters…" Darren finished lamely feeling the gaze of the princess on him made him feel… insecure, as if she was seeing his deepest secrets. He was surprised when he heard a giggle.

"You're blushing! Faeries can see in the dark you know, most people think it's elves that can, but elves are actually faeries with out wings…" she said sighing. "That sounds so fun, helping people, having others that won't care if you're royalty…" she whispered as if in a dream. "Do the faeries of Ellinia take … well… jobs?" she asked.

"Yes… some do, some don't, it depends really on the family. There are many faeries out there, those are actually really nice, but some are kind of snobbish…" the thief said hoping he hadn't insulted the girl. Instead she laughed. _Dang it Darren… why do you have to be so nervous and jumpy!_ He thought angrily.

"That's kind of why they were banished, but I see some have changed, that's good I guess…" The fairy girl said closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Suddenly she whirled around. "Take me with you!" the young man was to shocked to answer. "Take me with you!" she said sounding less like a dreamer and more like a serious girl.

"W-What?! I can't, you belong here, I belong out there!" he said finally stuttering. Half of him said 'no', the other said 'yes'. He was having a mental debate right now.

_Yes, come on! It'll be fun!_

_No! She belongs here with her family… she's a fairy, she doesn't belong-_

_Aw come on? You chicken or something? You know you want her man!_

_NO!!! Her family will kill me! Slain won't allow this! Martha won't either!_

_Who cares, run away!_

"Please?" her pleading voice brought him back to reality. It took him a moment to answer. Amoria took this as a 'no' and felt tears coming to her eyes, it embarrassed her. "I should've known…" she mumbled, "Of course not, you're royalty, you belong here… " she whispered, she didn't want to act like this. Really she didn't, she wasn't acting but the fact that she was so close, yet so far… was to much for her.

"W-Wait… I didn't say no!" Darren said a little to quickly, too late, he made a mistake.

"So yes?" the young princess said delightfully.

"Well no… I mean… well…" Darren stuttered, he didn't want to see her cry… but he couldn't say yes… could he? "I don't know…" he mumbled at last, he glanced up and saw that she was looking towards the sky again. "I-I'm…" he started.

"It's okay, but come back and visit please?" she whispered looking down.

"I- sure…" he finished lamely and then grinned, "Who knows, maybe I will take you!" but he knew, that she knew that this was just false hope.

"Thanks for trying" Amoria whispered, Darren frowned and sighed, "Don't be sorry!" the princess said smiling, "It's for the best isn't it?" she whispered, then she looked at Darren and whispered, "Bye" before returning to her room and closing the window so the thief couldn't follow. She knew he was still there watching her, she didn't care. Amoria crawled into her bed and cried, life was so un-fair, why was she crying, it was stupid! She was such a baby, but she couldn't help it. Tears just poured out of her eyes and there was no way to stop it.

Darren watched… thinking _She's probably crying right now, but she doesn't seem like the type…_ he thought at last. Finally he left and returned to Slain.

"If you take her with you, be prepared for the consequences…" Slain whispered, he was sitting, meditating again. Man how did the guy do it?

"Screw the consequences!" Darren answered a little more angrily then he felt. "Sorry…" he answered quickly, Slain said nothing but smiled.

Martha stood on her balcony watching the sky just as Amoria had did not to long ago. _Poor darling… I should let her go, she doesn't belong here…_ thought the old care-taker. The wise fairy sighed, her short gray hair put into a small bun. "Time to let her go you young fool… " she whispered to herself,

"let her have what you couldn't have… a chance…"

**Wow, it's amazing what one can think up while writing. Well anyways, I realized this story is probably going to be way shorter then I imagine. Ah well… sigh, I'm not getting much reviews for this am I? I'll keep this going for a little while longer, maybe I might finish it, who knows.**

**Well… Until next time!**

**-Griƒƒen**


	6. Running Away

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**I guess I won't delete this story – BUT I am having trouble thinking up half of the story, I've thought up the beginning and the end… . Now I have to think up the middle. Sigh - story writing, so complicated - Well here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory the game, Nexon/Wizet does **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Running Away**

Amoria woke up to Martha knocking on her door. The sun was bright and shining… all faeries would be happy today, except for her.

"Amoria? Wake up, It is noon and your parents are worried about you!" Martha said sternly, but Amoria could hear a trace of worry in her caretakers voice. But Martha wasn't worried about Amoria… the young girl new that. What could she be worried about?

"Enter…" Amoria sighed, shoving her face deep into her pillows. A fairy could not enter another's room or home without consent. That is why Martha hadn't barged into to the Princess's room yet.

"Dear girl, what were you doing all night?" Martha snapped, although she knew perfectly well what the girl had been up to.

"Nothing…I'm just tired after the…" the young fairy paused and fell silent. She was aware of Martha staring at her and the feeling bugged her. _What is she staring at me… _Amoria thought to herself, she turned her head to see the old fairy's expression. But immediately, Martha composed herself.

"Well, get up! Get up! A princess should not sleep in until noon!" and with that she flung of Amoria's bedcovers and threw the princess of the bed in a most un-respectful way. "Hurry, get dressed and go downstairs, lunch is just about to be served!" Martha said quickly, but there seemed to be a lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes Martha…" Amoria grumbled, she had landed hard on her back. Quickly the princess got changed and went downstairs where her parents sat waiting with worried expressions. Martha appeared shortly after and smiled at the King and Queen, serving them lunch.

"Martha, you seem worried… as if your mind is elsewhere. Are you not feeling well?" The queen asked calmly.

"Me?" Martha said, her voice sounded shocked, but again she composed herself quickly and gave a very warm motherly smile, "No my queen, I feel absolutely wonderful. I was just worried about the princess, normally she does not sleep so late!"

_What a smart way to change the subject!_ Amoria thought bitterly as her parents started asking her how she felt etc. It annoyed the Princess. After the meal was over, Martha disappeared to leave the family to talk as she always did. Amoria sat silently, her mother and father kept glancing at her.

"If something is bothering you…" her mother started.

"Nothing is mother!" Amoria mumbled.

"Come now… you should not keep your feeling in! We are family!" Her father said, his voice very commanding.

"Nothing… is the matter!" The young fairy replied, gritting her teeth. Something a fairy would never do.

"Very well… you may go…" her mother resigned. Amoria silently stood up, very aware of the fact that her parents were whispering behind her back, staring at her, mumbling about her. She quickly rushed up to her room, where she was surprised to find all her possession packed up. Not her jewelry or her fancy dresses, but her casual clothing, a comb and quite a bit of food as well as a small dagger.

"What?" Amoria gasped. Beside her belongings she found a beautiful cloak and a letter, that she could not open. A fairy could not open another fairy's letter. "But…" she whispered and then she saw Martha appear from the corner of her room. "Martha?" she breathed. "W-Why?" the princess stuttered, why would Martha do this?

"Because… I know exactly how you feel…" was the only thing the caretaker said, avoiding the Princess's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amoria asked, still very shocked. What would her parents think?

"Long ago, when I was but a child of your age… I longed to venture out into the wide world, but my parents forbid it! My family has always served the kingdom and I knew that. I could not avoid my duty. Often I would sneak away to the gardens and watch travelers come…" Martha had a pained expression on her face. A horrible memory.

"My parents found out… so did your great-great-great grandfather. I had… met a certain person whom they did not like… and killed him…" the last part was quite, very quite. Amoria felt a chill go down her spine.

"Why are you doing this then?" Amoria whispered quietly.

"Because… you want to go out there to, here is your chance. To for fill your dream… I can see it in your eyes, you are not destined to rule here. You long for adventure… for life!" Martha went on and on, and the more she spoke the more Amoria's respect for her grew. "You have everything you need in your pack… Darren will come to take you away, if you need refuge go to Ellinia! The rebel's will guide you!" the old caretaker said smiling.

"Martha… I don't know how to thank you… you were always like a mother to me but this… this is just to great!" Amoria said tears filling her eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?" a voice said behind her, Amoria turned around and saw Darren grinning at her.

"Yes… let's go," Amoria said, and with one last glance at Martha, Amoria disappeared into the city with Darren as her guide.

* * *

"Martha… where is Amoria?" The king asked a few days later, "Her sickness must have been cured, especially with your magic!" 

"She… " Martha's voice got caught in her throat, would the same thing happen? Would they kill their daughters dream as her parents did? "She disappeared last night…" the old fairy said her hands trembling.

"WHAT?!" The king yelled. His rage shook the castle. "HOW? WHEN?" He said, his voice growing louder and louder, for the first time in 500 years, lightning flew down from the sky and attacked the great fairy city of Orbis.

"My lord, please!" Martha said.

"YOU!" he roared angrily.

"My lord!" Martha replied, should she hurt the king?

"You…" the king breathed at last, in his hand formed a black energy ball… hateful black magic. Martha knew at once that she must hurt the king!

"NO!" the old fairy yelled, releasing her magic and slamming it full force into the leader of Orbis. Everyone felt the impact, Martha was white… she looked around her but thankfully everything was still in place, that meant the King was still alive. The king of Orbis was connected to the land, if he died the place would crumble…

"Oh my lord!" Martha whispered, the king did not answer but guards swarmed around her.

"You are arrested for treason…" said the head guard, Martha looked around her in fright and spotted her son, his face was pale and white, a question of _Why?_ Covered a face.

"I am sorry, but you cannot crush her dream!" Martha said and disappeared.

* * *

That night Amoria sat up in cold sweat.

"What?" Darren asked, they were heading to Ellinia just as Martha instructed.

"Martha!" Amoria's voice was caught in her throat.

"What?" Darren said confused.

"Something's happened! I have to go back!" Amoria stood up and grabbed her belongings, but Darren held her back.

"No! You can't, if something happened, Martha would come here! Trust me, a fairy as strong as her will be fine!" Darren said, he gripped Amoria's arm tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"But…" Amoria resigned, her body limp, fell into Darren's arms. The young thief caught her and looked at her eyes with a smile.

"Look… Martha will be fine okay? Just go to sleep, we'll be in Ellinia in a day, but that's only if you rest up.." Darren kissed Amoria and lay her to sleep, but it wasn't until she was fully asleep that he stood up and looked worriedly at the direction of the fairy city. _Slain… be careful…_


	7. Free at Last!

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**Woops forgot to add in Chapter 6… --, but don't worry, I'll get to chapter 7 as well :P**

**This chapter is kind of just a side chapter kind of thing… I could easily explain this all in a few paragraphs but… I can't sadly. And everything that happens in this chapter is crucial to the storyline (Yes I've just thought up brand new ideas .)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory, thank Wizet/Nexon© for the game**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Free at Last**

"Hey, wakey wakey princess!" Darren said nudging Amoria softly, and then upon realizing this wouldn't wake her up, he dumped water on her head.

"Cold!" the princess yelled blinking water from her eyes. She saw Darren with a empty bottle of water and glared at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up…" Darren said shrugging as if nothing had happened. "Now hurry, if you want to make it to Ellinia by this afternoon…" Darren said standing up, his things were already packed and ready to go.

"Oh right!" Amoria said standing up quickly and packing her things neatly and surprisingly quickly into her bags, she was ready to go within 5 minutes.

"How do you…" Darren paused and shook his head, "never mind, lets go!" he mumbled, walking ahead. They were already in the forest, everything was a strange emerald color, this entrance Amoria. Darren was perfectly used to it. In order to get to Orbis, you had to get past the fairies of Ellinia first.

"This place is so beautiful… no wonder why fairies moved over here… it's so quite and peaceful," Amoria whispered, touching the thick tree's and bending down to touch a flower that appeared on the ground. Sometimes a slime would appear and Amoria would start petting it. She always did that. They walked on for many hours till they arrived at the edge of the magical city.

"Alright… we're here… people might stare at you," Darren mumbled, they were hiding behind a tree, wanting to avoid the traffic that often occurred at the base of Ellinia.

"I don't mind…" Amoria said smiling, Darren grinned back and took her hand, "Don't let go, there's a lot of people…" if the young thief felt even a bit un-comfortable at the close contact he didn't show it, but inside he was totally freaking out.

"Make way people, make way! What are you looking at ugly? Don't touch her!" Darren said to many people in the crowd. It was true, they all looked at Amoria. A few whistles were heard… some rude comments. Amoria squeaked nervously when she felt 'un-needed' contact from some people. "I said lay off her jerk!" Darren said angrily, throwing a steely at one mans feet. He glared around as Amoria held him close.

"Stop keepin 'er for yerself there mate!" roared a un-shaven and possibly drunk warrior from the back of the crowd. He held a large two handed axe in his arms and wore a stupid grin. He has friends all around him. They all looked the same, big, muscular and stupid!

"Keep your filthy hands away! Drunken idiots don't deserve to be near a fairy!" Darren said angrily, he was aware that now, some fairies had peeked their heads out of their window and watched with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Watcha say punk eh? Me and me buddies could destroy you wid one blow of me axe!" said the drunk fighter. He started to cough hideously while smiling.

"Probably to stupid to laugh…" Darren murmured, Amoria heard and giggled, the warrior noticed to. (not, I don't think warriors suck, I have a warrior .)

"Whatcha laughin at now eh?" he said dumbly, Amoria backed down in fear and Darren grew angry again. He held out his claw threateningly, he knew all the weak spots when it came to warrior armor.

"Ya think dat a mere little knife could pierce me thick armor?" bellowed the warrior even more. Darren grinned and answered back.

"Nothing is thicker then your skull, and my 'little knife' could pierce your skull easily!" Darren said, he knew it was a horrible insult but the young thief truly believed that if he said anything more complicated the warrior would become very confused.

"Why I oughtta!" the warrior roared, raising his axe, suddenly an arrow whizzed out of no where causing a large explosion, many people jumped back in time but the poor warrior and his friends weren't so lucky. A lone archer appeared at the edge of the crowd carrying a beautiful red bow, which Darren thought looked like a metus. But that was impossibly, only a few people wielded such a strong weapon.

"Oops…" a casual voice rang out through the crowd. The voice seemed bored… almost like it was mocking the person she had 'accidentally' hit. The crowd searched around, but they didn't need to search long as a long figure dropped from the tree's, a pink mask covered her mouth. She had bright almost glowing, yellow-ish eyes. It sent shivers up many peoples spine.

This new arrival was definitely a girl, although she wore Guan Yu armor which she must have purchased in the special black market or 'Cash Shop' as people called it hidden deep within the depths of the world. She also wore a… could it be? A green Anrah cap! There was no doubt about it, this new arrival was a very strong fighter.

"…I was under the impression that I was fighting a strong warrior… not a weak man who has not even reached the rank of a fighter…" her voice was delicate, crisp and clear… yet bored. Almost unaware that everyone was looking at her, she turned and presented herself to a very surprised Darren.

"So you carry a fairy on your back… I have been watching you ever since you left Orbis with a fairy trailing behind." She said, her voice sounded politely interested.

"Well… uh… " Darren stuttered, still awed by the strength of this person.

"…It seems the world produces more and more idiots by day…"

"Wait what?!" Darren said angrily, Amoria giggled and appeared before this strange woman. The crowd had dispersed anyways so Amoria was not quite as afraid.

"Ah… it is an honor to meet a fairy, let alone the princess…" the archer said bowing as low as her armor could allow her. "I will introduce myself as Ariel, daughter of Athena…" she said closing her eyes. Darren's eyes widened at first and then he calmed down, Amoria studied this new person and smiled.

"Please don't bow…" she said blushing. Looking around the princess was still somewhat amazed at how much Ellinia seemed to resemble her home town, Orbis.

"If that is what you wish pr-" Ariel went on, but Amoria cut through her sentence.

"Don't treat me like royalty please… just call me Amoria, I don't want to remember anything about royalty for now!" she said scowling a bit like a little child. Darren grinned and then turned serious.

"Well, love to chat, but I have business to attend to, I am under strict orders and must take Amoria directly to her aunt Arw-" Darren couldn't finish his sentence because a sharp voice cut through the air.

"Lady Arwen awaits at Grendals home…" said another new arrival. Darren turned and came face to face with a girl with blue wild hair held together by a blue jelly cap. She wore plain apprentice magician robes of a very low level magician. But, Darren noticed that she held a blue marine staffed and stared opened mouthed at it.

"T-T-Th…" he trailed off, he glanced at Amoria but she was not there, in fact she was talking excitedly with this new girl.

"So you're Jenna… I always wanted to meet you but on the day you came to take the Blue Marine I was on one of my daily city visits!" the young princess said excitedly.

"Oh so you're the princess! I've always wanted to meet you!" the girl said excitedly, her high and powerful aura evaporated in a second, replaced by a aura of an excited fan-girl meeting the lead singer of Fall-Out Boy.

"Ahem…" Ariel said glaring at Jenna who just laughed.

"Oh seriously Ariel, you're taking your job way to seriously!" Jenna said grinning.

"What was this about Arwen?" Ariel said ignoring her friends comments.

"Oh right, well your aunt is waiting for you in my grandpa's house!" Jenna said grinning, she acted a lot like Amoria, that's what Darren thought anyways. The whole way up the young thief was embarrassingly quiet, he would often stare at Ariel with a mixture of awe, but that small moment of awe would be broken by the shrill laughter of the two other girls.

As they entered the home of Grendal Darren breathed a sigh of relief, hoping to be rid of all that shrill laughing and gossiping and whatever regular girls did.

"Ah… Jenna, late as usual…" Grendal said dryly, he waited in the middle of the entrance along with Arwen. Darren stared and realized who this was.

"You're that fairy who lost her shoe!" Darren said shocked.

"Oh me? Ya that's right, well not really, I just plant shoes on a random boar and enjoy timing people to see how long it takes them to find my shoe!" Arwen said smiling at Darren. The assassin just looked back with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Silence… we are here to talk about our special guest!" Grendal said, sounding much like dumbledore/Gandolf from you know where.

"Yes well, Amoria, you are going to be protected here in Ellinia, we have just received word from… well… no one actually but we know that Orbis is in danger and your father has possessed by anger…" Arwen said brightly, but suddenly Grendals house didn't seem so bright. Again, that dark aura was shattered by Jenna's childish personality.

"You here that Amy! We're gonna protect you, yep yep! All the leaders have gathered here in Amoria just to protect…" she paused and flicked her wrist, a beam of light shone onto the fairy princess, "YOU!" Jenna said giggling and hugging her new found friend. Everyone looked in silence at the two, all thinking different thoughts.

"Well, anyways…" Arwen murmured, "I shall take Amoria to my home… along with… you," she said looking at Darren as if he were some disgusting piece of moldy sandwich. "And you may stay here as a resident until… further notice!" Amoria's Aunt said cheerily, Amoria herself squealed in delight, causing Jenna to squeal as well for god knows why.

"Alright, party over, let the pr-… I mean… Am-or-ee-a…" Ariel said in a very uncomfortable way. "Just let her rest up and then I guess one of us can show her around and introduce her to the other two idiots…" the daughter of Athena said stiffly. Arwen nodded and left with Amoria, forgetting completely about Darren.

Little did anyone know, the Shadowzen sat in wait, Cynthia smiled to herself, she would be having a fun feast!

* * *

Meanwhile Orbis had been thrown into an everlasting darkness. Slain sat silently in the darkness, his calm expression was calm… as always. In his mind worry, fear… it crept into his mind until he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelling out in frustration.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a limp figure appear and then fall to the ground with a weak "oomph!". Immediately, a cold feeling spread through the young mans body.

* * *

**Alright well, I've gotten a whole load of ideas for this story. I originally wanted this to be a romantic story since I want to work on writing romantic novels since I love them so much… but it hasn't turned out to be very romantic so now I'm going to spend the next few chapters focusing on some things aside from the main story**

**Don't worry, these other things will lead up to the main story, of course they should, but what I mean is, I am not just writing them in a few sentences and paragraphs because I want to get more detail in some particular things… you will understand later into the story**

--Cheers—

**Griffen**

**Also I've uploaded some pictures of what Ariel and Jenna look like on my photobucket account (link in my profile) just in case you want to know what the characters look like. Credits to bannedstory a special Maplestory character simulator I have :)  
**


	8. Strength of Feelings

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**Alright well, this chapter might be a bit confusing. I'll be switching in between Amoria and Martha and the King and you'll probably find some things out in this chapter (since I SUCK at hiding things)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory, thank Wizet/Nexon© for the game**

**Chapter 7 – Strength of Feelings

* * *

**

Amoria had already been in Ellinia for a week, fairies watched Orbis for signs of any danger. None came except for the fact that a large dark cloud now hung over the one bright and cheerful town.

Amoria, Darren, Jenna and Ariel often spent their days inside the forest just hanging around. Monsters such as slimes or green mushrooms would sometimes hang around Amoria and chat with her much to Jenna's childish delight. Not only did Amoria and Darren hang out with Jenna and Ariel but the rest of the legendary heroes as well, Rad (Apprentice to the Dark Lord) and Karne.

"So my beautiful princess… how would you like to walk wit-" Rad, the young black-skinned assassin said, before being promptly whacked in the head by both Darren AND Ariel.

"Shut up RADHJEER!" Darren mumbled, the D in Radhjeer was silent. The young thief scowled.

"Must you use my real name?" he said lightly, Jenna giggled in the background but Karne stayed quite as ever. Amoria often studied the ever-so-quite Karne. He had messy red hair and cold lifeless eyes. Eyes that had seen many tragedies. His face was lined with scars and the clothes he wore were dirty and were in tatters. With him, always, tied at his back was his sword and shield.

"He's just playing around Darren!" Amoria said lightly, and Rad grinned.

"Ya, hear that?"

Darren scowled but left the two alone.

"ooh, someone is jealous!" Jenna said in a sing-song voice in the background. Ariel promptly smacked her on the head which confused almost everyone. The young archer seemed very angry at the moment. "I was just poking some fun at Darren!" Jenna mumbled, her voice turning suddenly serious.

Ariel looked around, aware that everyone was staring at her, she mumbled a silent apology and backed of into the shadows, close to Karne, who had still not moved or done anything. Well, no one thought the silent warrior was doing anything, but Amoria could feel him staring at her.

"Hi! Why don't you talk?" Amoria asked, when she finally got time alone to herself without Rad or Darren hounding after her.

"…" the young man was silent, his deathly pale skin seemed to glow a bit.

"You know…" Amoria said pausing, after what seemed like a minute she spoke again, this time her voice sounded wise. "It is easy to tell that you have experienced hardships that many of us in our lifetimes will never come close to seeing or experiencing for that matter…" she said lightly.

"…" The warrior said nothing, but he did turn to look at the princess a look of … shock filled his eyes.

"It is easy to tell, your eyes tell a tale, if not the scars…" The young princess said quietly. She noticed the golden dragon-like sword at his back. "You must have experienced some matter of hardship as well, to be able to wield the _Dragon Carvala_. And I see you also carry a Ancient Shield… why not a better shield?" Amoria asked.

A look of shocked entered Karnes eyes, how did she know about the name of the sword. He nodded slightly, un-sure of how to answer. "it…" he said, his voice sounded deep and unsure, "was… a gift…". Amoria listened quietly, from the way he spoke, she realized he had not uttered a word in what must have been many years.

"…It is better to open up and talk more, then stay silent…" she said before turning and returning to her other friends. Karne watched her leave, thoughts swirling his normally empty head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the castle was in complete chaos. The King has summoned out his pet Angel who was in fact a dreaded Lucida! The mortal enemy of the Kittens of Orbis. How could the King own such a vile beast?

The queen could stand it no more, she had to take a stand. As she watched the guards run out of the castle in fear, the young woman realized that her husband had gone a step to far in attacking her home town (Ellinia) and endangering her daughter!

"You are losing control! Do not enter the darkness!" she said quietly, calmly in fact. Behind her stood a fully grown Grupin, Cellion and Lioner all around three times their size. They growled at the Lucida who was also around three times it's size.

"Hahaha… foolishness, darkness, I have realized is the source of all true power and with this darkness I shall bind the world under one rules…" The king said laughing a deep and evil laugh. His hair was now wild and un-tamed, his eyes cold and blue a large evil grin on his stupid face. He now wore a dark robe and his fairy wings had turned into dark bat wings, and he carried the dark scepter _Argoth_.

"That scepter has consumed you! Why do you hold such a dark item!" The queen said shrilly, summoning her magic.

"Because it brings me power…" said the King, his voice was now different, higher. Almost as if the king himself was possessed by some sort of evil being. The queen could take no more of this, she launched a glowing energy ball at her own husband, but a shield deflected it, barely.

"Foolish! You cannot dare to attack me with your weak _holy_ magic!" he said laughing at the word Holy. At one his Lucida was on her feet growling and spitting, but the Queen's three kittens were not fazed.

"If it is foolishness that will bring my husband back then so be it!" The queen said angrily launching yet another ball, this one made contact much to the Kings surprise. The evil emperor changed tactics.

"My dear… why do you hurt your hus-" to bad this didn't work and he was hit square in the chest with yet another ball of light. But this time, half the castle began to crumble, the Queen realized this and uttered something under her breath. A large shield covered the castle, it shone bright colors of red, green and blue, but the King did not notice and so he summoned a dark creature from his heart to come. Sadly they could not overcome the holy magic and were trapped outside the palace and were left to terrorize the cities occupants as well as the castle guards.

"You… will not, take me Ossyria!" the King said spitting out the name as if it were poison.

"Foolishness!" was the queens only reply before she launched her Kittens at the Lucida and then attacked her husband with a blinding white light. The King screamed in agony, calling to his minions but they did not come

* * *

"Yes! Great beasts with a mask made of bones. They have large bat like wings and large claws and fangs! They wear large spiked bracelets and anklets and their eyes grow red, and they have horns… like… like…" A stricken guard from Orbis said to Grendal in his study. The guards of Orbis had betrayed their king after being attacked by the beast he had just described.

"Go on…" Grendal said quietly examining a scroll with a picture of a Jr. Balrog on it.

"Like that! Except with a mask and wings.. and it flew…" Said the soldier, he was pale and his normally beautiful fairy features were hidden behind a mask of fear.

"Like the Balrog? The keep of secrets and the defender of the vault of souls?" Asked Grendal questioningly.

"Yes… but they came in packs of around 3 and 4, on large ships!" The guard said his voice rising higher and higher.

"Calm my child…" Grendal said quietly, he glanced at Arwen and the 4 heroes who stood at the corner of the room. Amoria and Darren were out somewhere in Ellinia alone.

"What is your wish grandfather?" Jenna asked in a very serious tone. Grendal sighed… should he send them out?

"Two of you shall go fight those… monsters, and two of you shall stay back here who volu-" Grendal was cut off by a shrill shriek from his granddaughter.

"I WILL STAY! I WANNA STAY!" She said loudly hopping up and down. Grendal shocked by this loud noise fell out of his chair, literally. Ariel groaned and mumbled something that no one could understand.

"Me and… " Ariel said pausing, should she take Karne? No, Rad and Jenna together was not a good plan, "Me and Rad will go!" she said firmly, dragging the complaining thief away from the study of Grendal.

"B-But… Jenna! Tell my love that-!" Rad didn't finish, Ariel has whacked him hard with her bow, he was now 'sleeping' peacefully. Jenna waved good-bye and promptly dragged Karne off to find Amoria and Darren.

* * *

"Martha?" Slain asked quietly, the sky had still not begun to shine and strange creatures were beginning to fly the skies.

"Amoria… " the delirious fairy whispered writhing about much to Slain's worry.

"Martha! Please, wake up!" the usually calm thief was now stricken with worry and grief. If a fairy died at his hands, he would never forgive himself.

"What is this brother?" a quiet voice said behind him, Slain turned and glared at his sister.

"Stay away from her!" Slain said angrily, his voice low and menacing, Cynthia paused a bit un-sure but she swallowed her fear and didn't move.

"I see… another one? Or is it… the same one?" Cynthia said cackling, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. Behind her were Durge and Spike, the two oafs.

"I said…" Slain said calmly, yet his voice had a very menacing tone to it as well, "To stay… AWAY!"

Cynthia cackled again.

"Amoria…" Martha whispered again, Slain turned instantly back to the fairy, oops, bad mistake! Immediately Cynthia was on her brother like a spider on a fly!

"Got you!" Cynthia said, almost like a little girl playing hide-n-seek with her older brother.

"You… had better not touch her!" Slain said shielding Martha away, holding out his left hand which held his wrist guard as he got his stars ready.

"Give up brother…" Cynthia said, "I did it to you once, I can do it again!" the young woman said in a sing-song voice.

Slain was silent… the whole place seemed to hold it's breath. Suddenly a shriek was heard as Cynthia felt something slice her cheek, behind her a single Illbi throwing star landed behind her.

"I said… stay away…" Slain said at last, picking up the surprisingly light fairy, he disappeared, leaving Cynthia to scream in rage. Why? Why did her brother keep replacing her with other girls! Wasn't she enough? Wasn't she, the cutest little sister he had enough? Was all he said lies. Cynthia fought back a tear as she remembered times when her brother was just a young boy accompanied by her, the little sister.

Flashback (Age 8 (Cynthia)) 

"Come on Cynthia!" A young boy said smiling. "I want to show you my new claw! Dad bought it for me, he said I could finally become a thief!"

_**Flashback (Age 13 (Cynthia)**_

"I'm almost catching up to you!" Cynthia said semi-angrily with a little pouty face.

"Hahaha, don't worry lil sis, I'll wait for you!" Slain said laughing, he looked young and care-free, and had just been promoted to assassin.

_**Flashback (Age 19 (Cynthia)**_

"Hey Cynthia! I've decided… I'm gonna marry her!" Slain said triumphantly one night.

"W-What? But… I thought…" Cynthia said feeling lost.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy, I thought you liked her, you're gonna be sisters just liked you wished!" Slain said un-aware of his sisters unhappiness.

"B-But… she was my friend and you said, I was the only girl in your life!" The young thief said, suddenly becoming angry.

"I have to get married and start a family, so do you! You can't hold onto me forever…" Slain said idly, suddenly a loud crash was heard as Cynthia rushed out of the house, grabbing her new dagger with her.

Flashback – At the Park 

"You stole him from me!" Cynthia screeched.

"W-What? Cynthia, calm down!"

"No! No! No!"

"Please, you're not thinking this… Cynthia, put that dagger down…"

"No! I'm gonna get rid of you, then my brother will still think off me!"

"Please… we're best friends…" the voice was a gentle plea.

"No…" Cynthia said and with that, she brought her dagger down, a loud piercing scream was heard and when Slain arrived on the scene he saw his little sister, drenched in blood laughing at the sight of his dead…

"Why…?" he asked silently, Cynthia stood up and smiled.

"Now I'm the only girl again!" she said smiling warmly, but Slain glared back at her angrily.

"Why? She made me happy!" Slain roared, and for the first time, he hit his sister.. hard… and then he ran. Leaving his little baby sister to spend the rest of her life living in hate.

**End of Flashbacks**

"Boss, you alright?" Durge asked quietly, Cynthia nodded and glared at the ground. She would exact her revenge, what was so special about this stupid old fairy anyways?

* * *

Meanwhile, Darren and Amoria sat in a clearing in Ellinia surround by slimes… the clearing was bright and clear and the two were lying happily side by side holding hands when Jenna and Karne rushed into the clearing with a shriek of glee, the slimes fled to reveal Darren and Amoria… ?

* * *

**Alright crappy ending, originally I was going to make a chapter dedicated to Amoria and Darren falling in love but… eh, now I just won't, or maybe I will. Ya I will, anyways don't think perverted thoughts because this is an K+ story not a M/R rated story . **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't one of my best but as I said (well I think) I'm going to take this slowly and everything that happens will be pretty important to the actually ending of the story so just sit and wait and read**

-Cheers-

**Griffen**


	9. Hidden Emotions

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**This chapter… well I want it to be romantic but I suck at that type of stuff so you'll either find this funny, or lame or cute. Either way… I go for cheap laughs. Romance makes me feel weird.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory, thank Wizet/Nexon© for the game**

* * *

** Chapter 8 – Hidden Emotions**

**

* * *

**

Darren and Amoria flew apart from each other blushing while Jenna watched open mouth. Even Karne seemed shocked. Well not shocked, it looked more like he was being strangled but Karne was a strange person.

"Uh… uh…" Darren mumbled. Jenna just shrieked and bounced up to Amoria chattering happily away at how happy she was.

"So… tell me!" Jenna said, Amoria turned her head away and mumbled something about moments and blah. Jenna frowned and shook her head, "Come on, don't be embarrassed, spit!" Amoria sighed and glanced at Darren who quickly looked away and said something about returning to town. Karne meanwhile was left standing alone with the same strangled expression.

"Well… I guess it kind of happened, me and Darren were alone and slimes just started pouring out…" Amoria started to tell Jenna about her little tale of the day.

* * *

Darren and Amoria had been left alone for the day and they wandered to their original hang out to wait for their new found friends. As Amoria entered the clearing, slimes immediately swarmed to her chatting away in their strange language which fairies could understand. 

"Don't just hang around… they're nice!" Amoria said giggling as she noticed Darren hovering uncertainly at the edge of the slimes.

"But…" Darren said weakly, although he could kill slimes with ease he wasn't sure about walking into a mob of them without hopping in and chucking stars at them.

"They won't bite or anything!" Amoria said giggling as a slime spoke into her ear.

"What's so funny…?" Darren asked still hovering at the edge of the slimes.

"Oh they're just talking about you," The young fairy said smiling teasingly at Darren who in turn, blushed a bit.

"…uh… so… will they move away or do I walk through them?" Darren said moving slowly towards the slime, shrinking back when he felt their cool bodies touch his leg.

"They'll move away…" Amoria said, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Darren took a breath and took a step into the circle of slimes and guess what? They moved away! "You can open your eyes now…" Amoria said. Darren's eyes snapped open and he turned red.

"Uh… ya… oops, I was just, you know… it's fun walking with your eyes closed!" the young thief said quickly scowling and turning away. He stood like that for quite some time though, often taking peeks at Amoria, noting her near-perfect… er… I mean perfect complexion. Darren noted the long flowing blond hair that was normally pulled into a neat ponytail. Her full pink lips and flashing blue eyes, the way her skin looked almost creamy and her body….

"Looking at me won't make the day go by any faster…" Amoria said loudly, startling Darren out, he turned red again, not realizing he had been staring at the fairy straight on without realizing it.

"Uh… ya… hehe, lost in thought…" he mumbled quietly, sitting down on the soft grassy floor, unaware that he almost sat on a slime. Amoria immediately came to sit beside him giggling at how red he had become.

"Monsters aren't bad, they're just afraid of you… you know?" Amoria said petting a slime that had come up next to her.

"Well… I guess…" Darren said sweating a bit. Why in the world was he sweating when the forest was so cool? And what the hell was tickling his back, was it a slime? It better not be!

"Are you okay…?" Amoria said, cutting into Darren's thoughts, yet again.

"Y-Ya… heheh… why?" he asked nervously backing up a bit, his hands sweaty.

"Cause you keep laughing weird and your dripping…" Amoria said dryly.

"Well… this forest is hot you know?" Darren answered backing, laughing nervously again wishing that he would stop sweating so much. He could feel it dripping down his arm-… why the hell was he thinking about stuff like that anyways?

"No.. it isn't…" Amoria answered again, she came closer to Darren who in turn backed away, except the slimes blocked his path and he was to nervous to go through them.

"Geeze, what's with you?" Amoria mumbled, now right beside Darren who had tried to bury himself into the ground with no avail. She poked him in the stomach which resulting in a loud 'ARRGH!!!' and Darren sitting straight up rubbing his stomach angrily.

"Why'd you do that!" he said half yelling half stuttering.

"Because, you would've suffocated yourself," Amoria answered, inspecting her nails.

"I wouldn't do that!" Darren answered back, but instead of shoving his face in the ground again he sat beside Amoria, his back leaning against a slime which felt very comfortable. "It feels like some sort of bean bag chair…" Darren murmured, before getting whacked by the slime bubble on the slimes head.

"Don't say that, they don't like it!" Amoria said gigging. Darren answered with a glare.

"Whatever…" Darren said sitting back, his body tensed immediately when he felt Amoria rest her head on his shoulder.

"You've got to be the most uncomfortable person pillow ever…" Amoria grumbled, nudging him softly. Darren grunt in reply, looking the other way, his body growing even more tense. He could feel himself sweating again. "Seriously… I wasn't joking about the whole 'uncomfortable thing…" Amoria mumbled, digging her head into the side of Darren's body, in between his rib cage.

"Argh!" Darren murmured, raising up his arms, he brought them down again only to have them rest around Amoria's shoulder. He tensed up immediately and was about to pull his arm back when he felt Amoria pull his hand right back down again.

"This is more comfortable, don't move your hands or I'll have the slimes suffocate you…" Amoria said softly, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Darren stared for a while at her soft peaceful face before she randomly opened her eyes and caught him at the act.

"I hope you're sleeping with your eyes open cause you staring at me makes it hard to sleep…" Amoria said crossly. Darren turned red again and looked away.

"I dozed off, that's all…" he murmured, the princess seemed to take that answer as she promptly fell back asleep again, leaving Darren to lie awake listening to forest sounds before he felt his attention drawn back to the sleeping fairy. The more he stared, the more he felt that her face was coming closer to his, which was odd since the boy was sure he wasn't moving at all… so … what was going on?

_Why is it coming closer.. no… back away, away, it's to close! To close! ACK! _Darren thought, before he felt the soft lips of Amoria on his, when he felt this he backed away in shocked, careful to not move Amoria to much for fear that she might wake up. _What the hell was that… how the hell!_ Darren thought to himself, sweat pouring down his face. A few slimes had gathered around and he looked at Amoria again, even though she was sleeping it did feel kind of nice to kiss her. He grinned and moved closer only to back away again as she spoke.

"Don't… " she said opening her eyes, and glaring at Darren before smiling at him, bringing her arms around the back of his neck. Darren turned red.

"It wasn't what it…" he started, only to feel a finger come across his lips.

"I was awake the whole time you know… I wasn't sleeping, I was … meditating, that's what you human people call it!" Amoria said thinking for a moment before nodding her head, then she grinned again.

"Uh…" Darren said, his hands hanging loosely around his side before he brought up the courage to wrap it around Amoria's back, loosely. The fairy smiled and brought her face up to his and before the assassin knew it he was kissing a fairy! A fairy! No way, wait until his friends heard it! Especially Rad, served that sucker right!

Darren opened his eyes and grinned when they broke apart and brought Amoria closer to him to continue the kissing when Jenna just burst into the clearing, at first Darren didn't notice until he heard the squeal and then he turned and flung himself off, stupid slimes. Why the heck did they have to move…

As Amoria was telling her tale, Darren had backed up into the shadows feeling awfully embarrassed with himself. He noticed Karne in front of him, with that weird strangled expression and then felt kind of guilty. The young thief hung back a bit in the shade of the tree's, aimlessly patting a slime on the head. He had grown attached to the little guys in the short time they spent together. Suddenly out of no where, Jenna popped up right behind him.

"Oh, if it isn't my little love bird! Oooh! Darren and Amoria sitting in a tr-" Jenna said in a sing song voice before Karne stormed past her, slicing his sword only a hairs with away from Darren's neck much to the young assassins surprise.

"Hey!" Darren said, about to chase after the warrior, but he stopped when he saw the bloodlust look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amoria asked, appearing beside Jenna and Darren, she watched Karne walk away with confusion.

"Maybe he just needs some alone time…" Darren mumbled, but that wasn't what he really thought, he glanced at Amoria and then mumbled something about "alone time himself" and then left leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

"Balrogs…" Martha whispered as a shadow flew over Slain who has been on the run for days. He had been trying to lose his sister without success and was now headed for Ellinia. 

"What?" Slain said stopping, he looked up and saw the largest beast in his life. It has a mask covering it's face made of bone, and large claws and fangs. It's wings were large and bat-like and it's horns looked deadly, the blood red eyes sent shivers up the young mans back.

"Bal…ugh… " Martha said before suffering a small spasm and then falling asleep.

"Martha… Mar-shoot!" Slain said as the Balrog or whatever it had been called threw a large shadow ball near his head. "What is that thing…" Slain murmured as he backed away and made a dash for it. He managed to get pretty far when he heard a shriek… from his little sister. With a look of anguish Slain looked at Martha and then back where his sister was probably being attacked.

"Go…" Martha whispered, pointing towards Cynthia, Slain frowned. "Travel… self…" the old fairy said in obvious pain… and despite better judgment, Slain dropped the fairy onto the ground and ran towards his sister unaware of the fact that Martha suddenly disappeared and arrived, sleeping soundly in Grendals study, much to the old magicians surprise.

**At that moment…**

"Ariel… looks like we've got trouble…" Rad said grimly as four crimson balrogs flew at the two heroes.

"That's not all…" murmured the archer, turning her direction towards the great city of Orbis.

**Alright then, there's chapter 8. Alright... well in my opinion the 'romantic' was okay, I dunno about you. The more I write, the more it seems this story is gonna stretch on forever... right now, I predict this story to last about 15-20 chapters, I dunno, just a guess. I'm updating daily and Saiyuki Tasuke, thanks for being such a loyal fan of my fanfic, really appreciate it.**

**And what you said about the whole 'empty-headed' thing, might change that. P  
**


	10. Crimson Balrogs

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**Okay well, my update took ages, exams. coughiwastoolazycough Don't think I've forgotten about this story, well on we go. I've also been caught up with the Anniversary… might make a special chapter on that. Hmm…. **

**Um… I'm kind of rushing the story in this chapter, sorry but I'm having issues creating in other parts of the story… so bleh. But I wanna work on the couples in this story since I intended it to be romantic so… lets see how far I go.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory, thank Wizet/Nexon© for the game**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Crimson Balrog**

"Ariel… looks like we've got trouble…" Rad said grimly as four crimson balrogs flew at the two heroes.

"That's not all…" murmured the archer, turning her direction towards the great city of Orbis.

"What?" Rad asked taking a brief glance at the archer before turning his attention to the city. It was swamped in a strange chaos field of some sort. "What in the…" the dark assassin mumbled, forgetting completely about the danger they were in.

The city of Orbis was surrounded in a strange dark-purplish ball with electricity crackling here and there, often a beam of light would shine and then disappear, and balrogs were swarming around the ball trying to break through.

"What… how…?" Rad continued, the archer said nothing to dumbfounded to speak.

"We have to tell Grendal!" Ariel whispered more to herself… she quickly turned only to have her way blocked by two balrogs with shadow-balls at the ready.

"If we can make it to Grendal…" The bandit said grimly. He was quickly tiring and the balrogs were running out of money.

The two launched into attack, destroying the balrogs quickly before more took there place, slowly inching back towards Ellinia… slowly.

* * *

"Martha?" Grendal asked quietly, looking at the old fairy in the face. She had been sleeping for a few days and has just been healed by the best priests in town, as well as Amoria's own magic.

"Where…?" Martha asked, her voice sounding weak.

"Ellinia… it is me, Grendal," the old mage said quietly, Martha's eyes lit up with recognition.

"How is…?" she said weakly.

"The young princess is fine, making many new friends!" Grendal said as warmly as possible.

"Good…" the old fairy whispered, before closing here eyes and falling into another deep slumber.

"…The time is coming…" Grendal said at last, un-aware that the fairy had fallen asleep until she didn't answer. The old mage stood up and left quietly shaking his head sadly… Orbis was going to fall.

* * *

"So…are you really going to kill your own husband?" whispered Orbis silently.

"If it is for the good of the people!" Ossyria whispered, raising up her hands, prepared to strike.

"Wait!" the king said desperately, his eyes seemed to flash into it's normal color again… the queen hesitated, what a big mistake for her! "Got you know!" the king growled, locking her in his dark prison.

"Ugh… " The queen whispered, the dark magic sapping her remaining strength. Her cats came running to her but where caught in the dark barrier, the lucida's body had disappeared into the shadow, mangled and torn.

"Fool, do you think you can defeat me? Me? Argoth the greatest fairy alive!" screeched the king laughing maniacally.

"…shatter…" the queen whispered, clenching her fists, the king laughed at her weakness, nothing happened and the Queen realized she was lost. The two did not notice a crack forming within the dark scepter.

* * *

"Haste Rad! Come on!" Ariel said weakly, the two had been running, they were nearing the boundaries and already they could see magical shields keeping the balrogs away.

"I can't… I'm… I'm…" Rad said, it was hard for him to breath, the two had long run out of potions to replenish there strength and they had both been brutally clawed and beaten by the balrogs…

"Quickly!" Jenna said from the side already quickly healing her comrades. Immediately she took them to her grandfathers home where Amoria and Darren sat waiting, Karne was hidden in shadow, only his toes could be seen.

"News?" Grendal asked.

"…." Rad fainted dead on the floor. His breathing faint…

"Rad!" Ariel said shrilly, she sounded… _worried_!

"He needs rest… Jenna…" Grendal said, Jenna nodded and carried Rad into a separate room before returning minutes after.

"So?" the old mage said patiently.

"So many… they came in continuous groups, dark magic… Jenna would do good… we were surrounded, took days…" Ariel gasped, she was quite weak to.

"…Go and rest…" Grendal said quietly, Ariel nodded and fell onto the ground from exhaustion. Amoria snapped her fingers and Ariel soon disappeared into a separate bedroom. Grendal raised his eyebrows at the young fairy.

"Well… I thought it would waste less time… you know?" Amoria said smiling innocently.

"No matter, Jenna, Karne… quickly go out! Do not stray from the borders… " Grendal said gravely, the two nodded. Jenna soon returned to her bubbly self, screeching her good-byes and singing and dancing around Karne who stood there avoiding Amoria and Darren and gripping his sword very tightly.

"Shut up!" he growled, Jenna stopped mid-dance, Grendal had left so he had not heard but Amoria, Darren and the young mage were in shock.

"You can talk?" Darren said half in shock, Karne gave him the freakiest stare in the world, the young assassin immediately shut up.

"Come on!" Karne growled, swinging his sword around violently, cutting an inch of Jenna's hair and slicing a bit of her robe.

"Hey!" Jenna said, her voice semi-serious.

"…" Karne didn't say anything, he left without a word, slamming the door quite hard on the way out. The three friends ran out after him, he had already left.

**At the Balrogs**

"Hey! Wait!" Jenna called teleporting up to Karne, the warrior was quite fast though. "Hey!" Jenna said, a bit annoyed now. "WATCH OUT!" She screeched suddenly, the two were both un-aware that they had gone far beyond the borders of Ellinia and were now in 'Balrog Country'.

"Wha-!" Karne said in shock, blocking the claws of the balrog just in time, his shield held strong and the young warrior sliced at the large beats, creating a large gash in the monsters face. Jenna danced around using her holy spells that sent the Balrogs flying away in pain.

"Don't be so reckless you idiot!" Jenna said, very serious now. Her face was mixed with concentration.

"Who cares what happens huh? No one gives a damn about me anyways!" Karne growled fighting 4 balrogs all at once.

"What is the matter with you!" Jenna said angrily, but those were the last words they said to each other before the serious battle began.

The two fought for 3 days straight, no rest… they were quickly losing potions and food and Karne seemed very un-willing to battle, Jenna kept constantly healing him because he wouldn't heal himself.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Jenna said as she managed to catch a glimpse of Karne taking a scratch from a balrog full on to the chest.

"…let me live…" the warrior answer, slashing back, feebly. Jenna frowed but continued to fight, healing the warrior while attacking at the same time until she heard a strangled cry and turned… Karne's body lay sprawled on the ground, he had been fighting around 5 balrogs, each of them launched a shadow-ball at the same time, they all made contact.

"Karne!" Jenna said in shock, she stood there for what seemed like a minute, time slowed down and everything seemed to hold still. "Karne…" the mage said weakly, falling to her knee's and crawling to the warrior, who was barely breathing. Jenna tried desperately to heal him but 3 days of fighting and the grief of her friend took it's toll. "Karne…" she whispered tears pouring down her eyes…

"Ugh… rain…" Karne whispered, "Just how I thought I'd die…" he said grimly, laughing and choking up blood.

"It's not rain…" Jenna whispered, healing him continuously until her magic ran out, she was too exhausted to replenish her strength.

"…what…?" Karne whispered.

"Tears…" the mage said choking back a sob and standing up, she was prepared to lift the warrior back to Ellinia, even if it killed her.

"No… " Karne said as he felt her arms under him. "I want to res-" he was cut off but a Jenna.

"I don't want you to die you idiot!" Jenna growled, Karne looked at her face questioningly, noticing the tears and how red her face was. It was the first time he also realized that she was pretty… more pretty – he though – then Amoria herself. Almost.

* * *

"Cynthia!" Slain called out, he saw his sister lying on the ground, the balrogs flying away from her. "Cynthia!" Slain said in a strangled voice. He picked up his sisters lifeless body, the hate he felt evaporated instantly, replaced by sorrow.

"who…?" Cynthia whispered, opening her eyes barely, recognizing her brothers handsome features. Suddenly she thought she was 5 years old and Slain was carrying her to bed. "Good night brother…" she whispered smiling.

"Good night…" Slain said, half crying with relief, half crying with sadness. Slowly using his dark-sight he managed to slip past the balrogs and into Ellinia, using a scroll to enter Kerning. "Home at last…" the thief whispered as he entered his abandoned home at the bottom of the 'Jazz Fusion Club'.

As he sat down that night on his bed to think, Slain realized that this would be the last part he was to play in this adventure, from now no he would live inside the city of Kerning and his role in the story was done.

* * *

**I**** needed to get rid of Slain, he and the shadowzen were supposed to be side-characters but I put them way to much in-depth and I had to pull him out.**

**Sorry, next chapter will probably be dedicated to the couples and blah. ) **

**Couples x Anniversary Chapter 10 **

**Ya I'm weird…Also this chapter was much short then I expected... M-word really stretches things out -- sigh... I'm losing my touch. StressStress!!!  
**

**Anyways**

**-Cheers**

**Griffen**

**And ya… this chapter was kind of messed up , I have so many thoughts running into my head and blah. **


	11. Maple Weapons

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**This is kind of a side-chapter I made dedicated to the anniversary and how much rotten luck I had at it. Didn't get a single present, all I got was a Maple Staff and a Helmet Gawd, I'm mad.**

**I hope this is a better chapter, I know I'm slowly moving away from my story… of course I still apparently have a loyal fan  Won't give up just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory, thank Wizet/Nexon© for the game**

**Oh, I'm exaggerating the power of Maple Weapons so that they're as strong as lvl 110 weapons ******

* * *

** Chapter 10 – The Legendary Weapons**

**

* * *

**

"Can't… give… up…" Jenna muttered, she had slowly dragged Karne away from the balrogs, while the warrior, very feebly tried to get up and walk himself. The two were utterly exhausted but luckily, they were closer to the boundaries of Ellinia then they believed.

"Just a bit further! Come on!" Rad called, he was leaning heavily on Ariel who looked like she was about to faint. Amoria and Darren stood a bit farther back, both with worried expressions, Amoria looked quite exhausted as well.

"WATCH OUT!" Amoria called suddenly, a few balrogs had decided they couldn't let such weak prey out of their territory just yet. The young fairy knew that none of her friends could do much at the moment and Darren, she had to admit, was one weak human.

"Where are you going!" Darren called as Amoria ran out of the boundary towards the balrogs, hurrying her friends along.

"Let her…" Jenna mumbled, she had read about fairies and how much magic they had, she didn't doubt Amoria's power at the slightest.

Darren watched as Amoria stood in between two balrogs, murmuring something under her breath. A barrier formed and then suddenly a blast of white light, no one knew what happened next because they all closed their eyes or fainted dead on the spot.

"Oh my…" Amoria whispered as the light faded and she saw the items, which had just appeared on the ground.

"Hurry and come back!" Darren said, worried.

"Coming…" Amoria said, as she knelt down on the ground to examine the strange sword, staff, dagger and bow that lay on the ground. "Impossible…" she murmured, could these really be the fabled items of power? How?

"What is it?" Darren said, he couldn't take it anymore. Taking a chance he ran up and when he spotted the weapon he just stared, a bit clueless.

"Help me!" Amoria said suddenly, handing Darren the bow and sword, carrying the dagger and staff herself, she ran towards the barrier with Darren trailing behind her, still examining the items he held with curiosity.

"What are these?" he asked, but Amoria wouldn't answer, instead she got to work on healing Jenna and Karne so they could walk and then told everyone to follow her. Quickly they made their way up to Grendals home where the old mage sat talking to Martha.

"Maple weapons!" Amoria said loudly, opening the door, embarrassed at having interrupted something, which seemed to be happening at the moment.

"Amoria!" Martha said happily, before noticing the red weapons which stood in the princess's hands. "Are those…?" she gasped, and glanced at Grendal who also seemed to be quite shocked. Jenna, Karne, Rad and Ariel all fell into the room at that moment, snapping everyone into reality.

"Where?" Grendal asked, walking closer towards the weapons of immense power.

"Balrogs…" Amoria said, clutching the items until her knuckles where white.

"How have they appeared?" Grendal muttered more to himself. He glanced at the four powerful heroes and then at the weapons. "Perfect…" he whispered.

"Wow… cool! A new pretty staff!" Jenna said giggling excitedly, swinging her 'Llama Staff' around. That was the name she gave it anyways.

"Llama staff… what stupid name is that?" Darren mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up you doofus! I don't see you with a weapon!" growled Jenna, hitting Darren on the back of the head… none to lightly.

"Maple Wagnar, doesn't that just sound awesome?" Rad said grinning, as always, his names for things were quite cheesy.

"That's a pretty stupid name to…" Darren mumbled, thankfully no one hit him this time.

"What will you name yours Ariel? Karne?" Amoria asked. The warrior regarded her with a cold stare and didn't answer. Ariel did though and she came up with quite an interesting name.

"Soul Searcher…" she whispered, grinning. Then everyone turned to Karne, waiting for an answer. Jenna was still busy twirling her staff around wildly but other then that the room was silent and still.

"Name your weapon man…" Rad said in a bored tone.

"You must name these weapons in order to label them as yours…" Amoria whispered quietly, waiting. Karne didn't move, didn't speak for a long time until finally he opened his mouth. Everyone had to strain forward to hear what he had to say.

"Soul Singer…" he muttered, and then Rad grinned.

"That's so un-original dude, _Soul Searcher, Soul Singer_ come on!" Rad said, laughing his head off. Karne didn't answer.

"Alright then… I think we should test out how powerful these weapons are…" Amoria said, leading everyone outside to their original clearing. It was strange at first, sometimes the weapons would give of enormous spurts of power and then sometimes they wouldn't work at all and became dull and weak.

"Whaat?!" Jenna said exasperated. She swung her staff around wildly mumbling the spell until a far-off explosion was heard and then Jenna sat down obediently after Amoria began yelling at her. .

"Nice…" Rad said laughing, showing off his Wagnar, which seemed to be the only thing that worked fine.

"Stop bragging!" Jenna said, pouting. Ariel and Karne trained in silence, often the warrior would fling his sword at a tree, or try to. For some reason the sword would always fly right back to his hand.

"Stupid sword!" Karne mumbled, swinging it and then chucking it, only having it returned back to his hand. Ariel was also cursing wildly to herself, her arrows would sometimes blow up a tree but that happened 1 out of 30 tries.

"Are you sure these weapons are powerful?" Darren whispered to Amoria who shrugged.

"They could be fake, but I don't think so. I think the weapons are testing out everyone first.

"Uh…" Darren said obviously confused.

"Basically the weapons are choosing if they like their new masters or not. Obviously Rads dagger likes him, and Jenna's staff doesn't mind her but Karne and Ariel are having trouble at the moment. I can tell, especially Karne," Amoria mumbled, talking rapidly.

"Wait what?" Darren asked.

"Oh never mind!" Amoria snapped, shaking her head.

"I wish I had one of those things.." Darren said half-heartedly. He looked at his own claw and frowned.

"You do have one of those weapons stupid…" Amoria said, lifting up his claw. "Look, it is red and the maple leaf shape," She said explaining reasons, which seemed to label any 'red' claw as a maple item.

"Wait… are you serious? This isn't that powerful though…" Darren said frowning.

"Of course not, you're to weak so it'll just act as a normal claw for now but you'll see its power soon!" Amoria said smiling.

"What now my BFF!" Jenna said after about day's worth of training. Amoria looked at her hometown, Orbis with a worried expression.

"Now, we plan…" the voice was Martha's.

"The maple items may be able to stop whatever is happening within that infernal dark barrier!" Grendal said seriously.

"And it is now or never, I fear that soon Orbis will be over-thrown and Ellinia and it's magic might not be able to stop it," Martha said quietly, avoiding Amoria's gaze.

"You will all go, sadly Amoria you must stay behind. Darren may go as well for his weapon is of power as well…" Grendal said quietly.

"What! But that is not-!" Amoria began protesting, but she was immediately shut up by stern stares all around her. "…I… but … " she stuttered, knowing her argument was useless.

"Look, you stay here okay? That way, I won't have to worry about you getting killed, unless Grendal and Martha suddenly go on a blood frenzy…" Darren said warmly, his eyes looking deep into the fairy's eyes. She swallowed, close to tears and nodded. "Good, we'll be fine okay?" Darren grinned, kissing her on the lips, Jenna broke into tears, literally and Karne looked away scowling. Rad whistled and Ariel … well she just stared.

"Not that big a deal!" Darren growled, Martha hid a smile and Grendal did as well.

"We will plan later… now I think you should relax…" and with a wink, the two old people left the room, laughing silently at 'young love'.

"What a nice couple…" Rad whispered into Ariel's ear, the archer turned red and looked away mumbled something like, "I guess so…".

"Come on, lets go party!" Jenna said giggling her head off, dragging Karne off with her who seemed to not mind at the slightest.

So the 6 friends walked off, unaware that they were all going completely different directions from each other.

"Hahaha… ah… the power…" whispered the King quietly. Ossyria lay weakly on the ground, her magic drained from her, leaving a weak empty shell.

"No…" the dying queen whispered, her fist still tightly clenched, not willing to let her last spell go.

Agonizingly slowly, the scepter cracked… more and more, but none of them noticed.

"What is this? Another power… but what…" growled the king to himself. He could feel the maple weapons, their holy power urging to destroy the ugly dark magic.

"Shatter…" Ossyria whispered and then an explosion was heard along with a blood-curling shriek.

* * *

**Ya, again not one of my best chapters. I re-edited it although I think I still have a few grammatical errors. Obviously my Word cannot detect grammar mistakes > glares at my word document**

**Normally I'm good with grammar and stuff, maybe I should write these chapters in the afternoon after school instead of at night at 11:00pm before I sleep xD**

**Hahaha, anyways this story is sadly, coming to an end... I think for one of my first fanfictions, it's not THAT bad...**

**Cheers,**

**Griƒƒen**

**P.S - thanks for being such a loyal fan Saiyuke )  
**


	12. Orbis Falls

_**Creation of Amoria**_

**I was nearing my graduation – and today I graduated so that's why I'm writing a chapter.  Now I have summer vacation and I hope I can update all the time, but we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory – the wonderful people of Nexon own it**

* * *

** Chapter 11 – Orbis Falls**

* * *

"What was that?" the evil king said getting up, gripping the dark scepter tightly. He could feel the maple weapons, they were coming closer and closer, and he felt something stirring within his dark mind. What was it… _fear?_ Impossible!

Queen Ossyria had fainted right after the shriek, but her magic did it's work and soon you could see multiple cracks forming on the crystal of the dark scepter, but the king paid no attention to that, instead he looked at the doors of his palace, wondering what in the world could be going on, fear pounding through his head – hidden behind the shock that anyone could break past his defenses.

"Who is it? Come out immediately!" he roared, stamping the marble floor with his scepter, waiting. Slowly, shapes emerged, 5 shapes… 6? What was that shadow at the corner of his eyes?" The king turned and turned, images and visions clouding his head. What was happening? Was he not all-powerful, what was he afraid of? _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ A pure thought struck through his head. And he sneered.

_"GET OUT GET OUT" _

_"Try… fool, you gave your soul to me!" _

_"No! It was a mistake!" _

_"__To late! This accursed place… is mine!"_

_"__NO!"_

The thoughts disappeared from his mind and once again the evil dark fairy turned his attention towards the shapes in the shadows. He could see them clearly now, 5 shapes.

"Come out… cowards!" he said advancing, closer and closer until suddenly the 5 shapes emerged from the shadows and he saw his attackers for the first time, young teenagers with not even an ounce of knowledge in their young minds. How could they expect to defeat him, the darkest fairy of all time, who had lived for nearly a millennia?

"It's time! We will destroy you and bring Orbis back to peace!" said the boy in the center, the weakest one… Darren. His Kandayo seemed to glow, reacting towards the dark magic.

"You have no right to live anymore…" Ariel whispered, a dark cloth covering her mouth. She held her bow, an arrow at the ready.

"Should I really believe that a bunch of kids can defeat me?" whispered the dark king with a sneer. He flicked his scepter sending a dark wave towards the 5 heroes but instead of hitting them, his attack was blasted back towards him.

"Nice try!" Jenna said sneering, holding up her own staff. "Can't been my Llama Staff!" she said giggling un-controllably, while still managing to hold up a strong holy shield.

"Those accursed items of yours!" whispered the king. He stood up shakily, much of his life force was being drained.

"Try to beat us old man, you're not even the king are you?" Rad said twirling his Wagner around. The king didn't answer but stared icily back at the black-skinned bandit, and the young bandit stared right back, noticing immediately the crack forming on the scepter. He grinned but instead of mentioning this, he said, "Your weapon looks strong to, it's only fair we should have nice looking weapons as well!"

"You are a thing of evil, I will destroy you!" Karne said suddenly, stepping out of the shield, he raised his Soul Singer and stood his ground, prepared to deflect any amount of magic. Rad took this moment to whisper his find to everyone else, meanwhile, no one noticed the shadow edging closer and closer to Queen Ossyria.

"Mom!" Amoria whispered, dragging her mouth to the safety of a pillar and whispering to her mother. Amoria placed her hand on her mothers' chest, over the heart and began mumbling a healing spell until her mother opened her eyes and was able to heal herself a little bit.

"Amoria!" the queen said dazed and slightly wild-eyed, "you should not be here, it is not safe!"

"No mother, there are people here to help us. They have the maple items, they will defeat… they will stop father," Amoria said, choking back tears that were threatening to pour like a waterfall down her face.

"It is the scepter… he has taken it, the scepter of Ergoth. It has consumed him, I tried to destroy it but I am to weak "whispered Ossyria to her daughter, her voice weakening

"Rest mother, we will come out alive!" Amoria said bowing her head slowly and waiting for her mother to rest before watching the fight that had just started.

Karne stood his ground, sweating and panting. He charged again, and instead of bouncing off the kings' shield, his sword stuck onto the shield, cutting it open and the king backed away in fear. The silent warrior noticed the scepter cracking and thought of a way to shatter it, but because he lost his train of thought, his power disappeared as well and the king managed to release a full force of magic straight into Karne's chest, smashing him into the wall.

"KARNE!" Jenna shrieked with dismay, she began trembling, wondering if she should run or stay. Ariel placed a hand on her friends shoulder and nodded. Jenna shot of like an arrow, but was surprised to see Amoria standing over the dazed warrior, already healing him as best she could.

"Damn it…" growled Darren angrily, he still had not used his maple weapon yet, and he was feeling quite afraid, for himself and for Amoria. He didn't want to die just yet, and he knew that he might. Slowly, Darren drew his arm back and prepared a throwing star, two actually.

"Ready?" Ariel and Rad said at the same time, Darren nodded slowly.

"Alright… fire!" Ariel said, releasing an arrow, and muttering a spell that caused a thousand glowing arrows to appear from the air and fly at the evil fairy king, while Darren began chucking stars with all his might, surprised at first when his stars appeared engulfed in a blue light.

"You're claw is special to…" Rad whispered before leaping at the king whose shield was completely shattered. "Die fool!" Rad muttered leaping for the heart, but at the last moment the king moved the scepter to defend he and Rad stabbed the cracking crystal. Suddenly, a loud magical sound was heard that seemed to entrance the ears yet made everyone yell out in pain. A dark light filled the room and an evil shriek was heard.

"I WILL RETURN! I WILL!" and then suddenly a red-cloaked figure appeared and flew into the sky. Then, light returned to Orbis and the balrogs flew away in fear, everyone took a good look at the palace and realized how much it had been demolished.

"What happened…?" grunted the king weakly as he stood looking tired but handsome as always. He glanced at the warriors and then spotted his sleeping wife and his tired daughter and the 5 heroes standing warily.

"He's gone…" Ariel whispered, then she spotted Rad who was lying their, crouching and holding his arm with a pale face. "Rad!" she screamed and came up wondering what was wrong and moved away in disgust. "What happened?" her voice came out a strangled squeak.

"The magic of Ergoth the necromancer…" spat King Orbis angrily. He took Rads arm and winced at the contact of dark magic, but soon Rads arm, which had turned into a shriveled up bone, was now back to normal. "I was a fool to turn to the scepter… but my anger, I was a fool," The king murmured, shivering at the pain and fear and the darkness, and he knew in his heart that he could not continue living in Victoria Island any longer, Orbis and the fairies had to find another home.

"Father…?" Amoria whispered to her father. She saw his face and hugged him, tears streaming down her eyes. Darren leaned on the wall and looked at father and daughter and felt a tugging at his head. He knew that he was human and couldn't marry a fairy… thoughts of pain ran through his head that he didn't even realize he was crying. But it didn't matter since at that moment, everyone in Orbis and Ellinia broke out in tears, some didn't know why, others did. Peace was restored, but only for a moment.

**I really have nothing to say to this chapter except that is is the 2nd last chapter :o**

**Yes this series is almost at a close ) I am happy I managed to finish at least one story - although not entirely the best fanfic ever, I think it was good enough to keep at least one fan coming back. **


	13. True Love

**_Creation of Amoria_**

**Last chapter before the Epilogue ) I hope you liked this series and I know I kind of ended it short and my whole 'romantic' story kind of… didn't turn out romantic but was it okay for my first fanfic? I need honest opinions.**

**Oh and thanks for that one loyal fan who kept reviewing – you really played a part in helping me update.  Thanks a lot (and thanks to others who read the story as well.)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maplestory – the wonderful people of Nexon own it**

* * *

** Chapter 12 – My True Love**

**

* * *

**

"Martha!" Amoria said happily, Orbis castle could never be repaired and it actually disappeared. The next day after the defeat of Ergoth, the entire palace disappeared leaving a peaceful grassy meadow.

"This place is beautiful…" Whispered Amoria walking around, Darren following silently beside her. He still couldn't push the thought that Amoria would leave one day… it haunted him day and night. "Darren?" Amoria whispered she was worried about her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this place is wonderful…" he murmured smiling as best he could. Obviously he wasn't good at fake smiling because Amoria stopped and looked at him and he felt very bad.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, coming closer to him until their faces were only two fingers apart. Darren turned red and wanted to back away but Amoria's arms held him fast. He began sweating, he couldn't take the fairies gaze, and he couldn't look away.

"It's just… um…." Darren started, trying to hold back tears. "Well, you're a fairy… and part of the r-royal house and… I don't want to…" Darren said, very aware of the tears pouring down his eyes, feeling his pride disappearing. "I-I… w-well, it's just… You m-might have to go away and I don't t-think that…. " The thief stopped again and Amoria placed her head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm here now, and I'm not leaving! I don't care what happens, I have friends here, and I don't think I could live without you…" she said, kissing him softly on the lips and then wiping away his tears. He grinned dumbly and sat down, furiously hiding his face. Amoria smiled and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I had stuff in my eyes okay," Darren said minutes after without turning to look at the fairy.

"Of course you did," Amoria said, laughing, Darren kissed her lightly, and the soft kiss turned into a deep and passionate one, earning a whistle from Rad and Jenna, making Amoria and Darren pull apart, fast as lightening.

"Hahaha, my little love birds!" Jenna said grinning as she pushed Amoria and Darren together again, as usual; Jenna was dragging Karne along with her. The two had been together often after the fight and everyone had their little thoughts about this. Amoria often smiled when she looked at the two of them, glad that Karne had found some happiness at last. He finally looked like a young man for she could see light shining in his eyes whenever he looked at her hyper friend.

"Not bad, snagged a hot fairy!" Rad said, clapping Darren on the shoulder and ducking before Ariel could hit him on the head. "Not saying you're not beautiful to," he added in turning to the archer who turned away. She looked quite nice without any of her archer equipment, in fact they all looked like a bunch of teenagers just hanging around for nothing, even Karne who wasn't wearing a torn up shirt anymore.

"This place is so nice!" Jenna said leaning on Karne who was leaning on his arms casually, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. The 6 friends sat together peacefully, all thinking their own separate thoughts, while far away the King watched with his wife and Martha beside him.

* * *

"We can't stay, I hope she knows that," Orbis said without a moments thought about his daughters feelings, which was what started this whole story in the first place. 

"But…" Martha started.

"No Martha, she cannot stay! She must live to rule Orbis!" the King said quickly.

"Really though dear, she looks quite happy…" the Queen said to her husband.

"Not you to? If we do not have an heir then how will the line of our kingdom continue?" Obis said eyeing his wife.

"Where will you go?" Martha said to change the subject.

"To the sky, to the sky… we will construct a ship that will transport from Ellinia to Orbis," The king said, visions dancing across his eyes.

"This will take much magic… I do not think you can move the whole kingdom," Martha said with a warning tone.

"Oh no matter… no matter," the king said, glancing at the acres and acres of land.

"Don't you find it strange that Orbis is actually bigger then Victoria Island… and do you realize that this kingdom is very close to Henesys, Ellinia and Lith Town?" Martha said, glancing towards the meadow, where Henesys was located, then north to where Lith was located and then east to where Ellinia stood,"

"Yes… I realize that to reach our palace quickly you just had to enter from Henesys," Orbis said, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"When shall we leave?" asked the queen, dreading the moment she told the new to her daughter.

"Tomorrow, bright and early, we shall announce to the fairies how much magic they must lend. We shall only take the parts of land where our people live, meaning we will not take the meadow, it is the property of the island, and Athena can probably find good use for it. She's been complaining that their needed to be a market place and pet park somewhere, and she did need a knew office," the king said, ranting on about random things.

"Very well, I shall tell our daughter," Ossyria said sadly, looking at Martha pleadingly, but the old woman shook her head. Not even she could change the Kings mind.

* * *

"What?! I do not want to go mom! Martha!" Amoria said, enraged, how could her father do this? Didn't he ever think about her feelings? 

"I am sorry, but you must come, we do not have another heir Amoria…"said the queen weakly.

"Yes, I am sure your father means good in doing this, he is preparing transport…" Martha said kindly, but the fairy knew that the ship would not be finished in another few years. They needed to get the town all fixed up from their magical movement and a list of things had to be finished in order to ensure Orbis was safe from danger.

"NO! I have friends and…" but Amoria blushed, not prepared to say the last bit.

"I know, but we must listen to your fathers will," said Amoria's mother sadly.

"I am sorry child," Martha whispered, hugging Amoria tightly as the young fairy cried, all her promises to Darren were broken, and suddenly a flaring rage came through her.

"NO!" she said suddenly jumping up and wiping the tears away viciously.

"Amoria, please!" her mother said weakly," but the princess would not listen to anything any longer. Quickly she stormed out of the room, ran towards the meadow, into a surprised Darren and broke into tears.

* * *

"What's wrong?" The assassin asked after Amoria managed to calm down. 

"I-I'm sorry…" she said, stuttering and breaking into tears again. Those words brought the thief into realization and he felt a tightening in his heart, but he had to be strong.

"No, it's all right, I understand that you're father needs you and all the heritage stuff," Darren said, he wanted to be helpful but he did the complete opposite.

"Don't you want me here?" Amoria said, shocked at Darren saying this, the thought he would stand up and yell at her father, not agree! "You want me to leave don't you! You don't love me, it was all a stupid mistake!" she said, pushing him away as he tried to apologize.

"Wait- No! That's not what I-"

"I don't want to HEAR it!" Amoria said running away off into the distance with a tormented Darren. He stood up dumbly and slowly, in a daze walked off, Martha watched with a pained expression and told the queen everything. The queen in turn broke out into tears and told the king, who showed now emotion and did not change his plans.

* * *

"She knows her duty Ossyria," was the only thing the king said. 

"Don't you care about her feelings?" Ossyria said angrily and stormed out of the office.

"Orbis… if have not been a caretaker for your family for nothing. You must understand your daughters wishes, you can tell, she will deteriorate without her love. All fairies do, you cannot think that she will push that young man away. He is something," Martha said in a motherly tone.

"Martha, I cannot!" the king said angrily.

"Yes! Why are you afraid of losing your daughter? As long as she is happy, unless you would like to be the cause of her death, let her stay!" the old caretaker said, her tone sharp, and it was a command not a pleading request.

"I can-!" the king started.

"You can! Let her go!" Martha said quickly, glaring full faced into the King. He glared right back, but soon he had to look away and a feeling of guilt and realization took over him.

"Very well… but…" he mumbled, now he was pleading. "What about…?" he said looking around him.

"You have plenty of time to raise a new heir, you know that Amoria herself is already hundreds of years old…" Martha said, smiling. No human could ever be told of the longevity of a fairy with pain of death.

"Will she become human when…?" The king asked. Martha nodded.

"The child that she bears may have some sort of fairy power, like the offspring of the Ellinian Fairies, do not be worried, they shall protect your daughter," Martha said kindly.

"…Go tell her," the king resigned fully, he had no reason to keep his daughter now. He knew that he would live for another thousand years and that in that time he could raise at least 10 new heirs.

* * *

"What did you do Darren?" Jenna snapped at her friend. 

"What?!" Darren asked with shock as Jenna used some magic to freeze his legs.

"What did you do to Amoria? She's crying her eyes out and mumbling about how stupid you and her dad are!" Jenna snapped.

"I just said what I thought she might want to hear…" he mumbled, confused.

"You told her to LEAVE!" the angry mage said shrieking her head off.

"I thought maybe…." But his voice failed him. Secretly Darren knew this wasn't what he wanted, neither he nor Amoria wished to part

"Go tell her what you really feel or we'll all kill you!" Jenna said threateningly, Darren opened his mouth in shock, but didn't retaliate, instead he followed Jenna like an obedient dog and came upon Amoria, crying in the arms of Ariel. The archer looked up and gave Darren and icy stare, the young assassin came closer and was roughly shoved by both Karne and Rad before all four of the heroes walked away.

"A-Amoria?" Darren said holding the fairy by the shoulders. She squirmed but her sadness made her energy drain quickly out of her.

"Go away," she said weakly, trying to avoid looking at Darren.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" Darren said firmly. "I just thought you wanted me to say that…" he continued as he listened painfully to Amoria crying her heart out. "I don't want you to go, honestly… I want you to stay but I made myself strong so I wouldn't cry when you left… I just, I wish you could stay to, but I can't beat your dad! He could probably blast me to bits!" Darren continued, relaxing his grip slightly, Amoria's loud sobs now turned into a soft whimper and then silence.

"You could've tried, my mom wouldn't let him kill you…" Amoria whispered bitterly turning away, pushing Darren away as he came to hug her.

"But…" the thief said deeply hurt by this movement. "Please don't push me away," he murmured, sitting in the shadows.

"Yes I agree, don't push him away darling, especially if you two are going to get married and live here forever!" Martha said, scolding Amoria as if the girl did nothing but steal chocolate from the market.

"What?" Amoria said weakly, some of her strength returning.

"You can stay darling, your father, stubborn as he is, knows that without this handsome young man, you won't live," Martha said winking at a dumbfounded Darren.

"I-I can…?" Amoria said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Yes," Martha replied, hugging Amoria tightly.

* * *

"Goodbye…" Amoria said tears streaming down her eyes as she hugged her mother, father and Martha goodbye. She said goodbye to all her friends from the town, all grinned and ruffled her hair much to her fathers distaste, but her mother and Martha just laughed. 

"Hehehe, I hope you come to visit eh Princess?" grinned one of the shopkeepers, winking at Amoria blushing. This particularly shop keeper was one of those people who always reported her in to Martha.

"Thanks," Darren said to the King, he nodded.

"I can tell my daughter has taken quite a liking to you… I hope you don't hurt her or you will feel my wrath," the king said none to lightly.

"I-I know," Darren answered and then he smiled, "I'm happy you accepted me,"

The king didn't answer, too stunned at what the boy said to even say anything, but he smiled and nodded as his wife clenched his arm and said her own goodbyes to her new son-in-law.

"I'll miss you all!" Amoria said, and from the meadow she and Darren sat, and everyone on Victoria Island stared up at the sky as Orbis rose and flew into the air with clouds surrounding it and lifting it away.

**Many Years Later**

"Hello Madam Amoria!" said the palace guard. Amoria smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Welcome back!" Darren said unable to hide his happiness as he rushed up to kiss his wife, a young girl and boy stood around him bouncing up and down as they saw their mother.

"You have a visitor," Darren said grinning. Amoria turned and to her surprise saw Martha standing their, still old and strong as ever.

"I would never have guessed… you have created a whole new town," Martha said looking at the marvelous marble and the flowers and everything.

"Me and Darren loved the meadow so much that with the help of Jenna and the others we made ourselves a whole knew town where fairies and humans live in peace, and they named the place after me!" Amoria said also looking around fondly. She spotted some of her friends, Karne and Jenna with their own kids and the wedding chapels.

"A queen… " Martha said chuckling to herself.

"No Martha, we have decided that this will not be a place to people to live, but a place for people to get married," Amoria said, "This palace will be turned into a cathedral and their shall be wedding stores and cake shops and hair salons… me and Darren shall live by Henesys watching the place until we grow old and our grandchildren have had their own children…" Amoria said smiling kindly. The old fairy looked a bit shocked but she smiled nonetheless.

"Ahh, I see… " she said, finally noticing the amount of couples that wandered along the beautiful gardens of Amoria.

"I never thought this would happen…" Darren murmured from beside Martha.

"It is quite a beauty, I hope you are happy," the old fairy said warmly.

"Oh we are, we are…" Amoria said, turning to Darren and smiling as she hugged her two children, Amoria couldn't feel happier, and Martha knew that.

**The End**

**My endings kind of corny, I know… bleh, ah well, I hope it wasn't to quick. This is the first fanfic I've finished that isn't only one chapter.**

**Um… yeah, I guess I'm pretty happy with it, I've re-read it and realized how bad it really is (I've spotted tons of mistakes and stuff like that, wording problems etc.) but I hope I get better. **

**Well, if I make another fanfic, I hope you check it out –**

**Cheers,**

**Griƒƒen**

**Oh and I know that the whole 'Amoria' appearing thing kind of... happened quickly but this was kind of how Amoria got started cough **


End file.
